Une mystérieuse correspondante
by Rajhna
Summary: Un hibou entre en scène, c'est la vie de James qui bascule! Amoureux alors de sa correspondante, James ne se rend pas compte de la tristesse de Lily et de ses sentiments! Mais qui serait prêt à révéler à James que sa correspondante n'est autres que Lily?
1. Un hibou espiègle

**Une nouvelle fic que j'espère vous apprécierez**

Disclamer : Tous les personnages, les lieux et autres sont J.K Rowling ! Il n'y a que Hélèna White qui m'appartient !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une mystérieuse correspondante 

**Chapitre 1 : Un hibou espiègle!**

- NON JAMES, IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, NON SEULEMENT JE NE PEUX PLUS TE VOIR EN PEINTURE MAIS MAINTENANT MÊME TA VOIX, JE NE LA SUPPORTE PLUS !

Penaud, James se retira après lui avoir fait un sourire triste.  
James avait souvent demandé à Lily de sortir avec mais lorsqu'elle lui disait non, ça ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il savait qu'elle résisterait un jour, qu'elle n'en pourrait plus de lui dire non, mais plus le temps passait et plus cet espoir s'écroulait. Cela faisait bien maintenant trois ans qu'il lui courrait après et pourtant elle lui sortait toujours des phrases cinglantes. Tout un truc pour dire « non », quelque chose de plus humiliant, de plus vexant.  
Au début c'était juste de l'orgueil et du désir, il ne supportait pas le fait que Lily lui ai dit non un jour. Il s'en rappelait fort bien.

Ils étaient à Pré Au Lard, avant James ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Lily, elle était une fille de la classe comme les autres. Ils étaient assis à une table et les filles les avaient rejoints. Ils s'amusaient à se lancer des vannes avec Sirius lorsqu'il avait sentit le regard de Lily braqué sur lui. Il s'était tourné immédiatement vers elle alors qu'elle détournait la tête. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il demanda :  
- Tu t'intéresses à moi Evans ? T'es plutôt pas discrète comme fille.  
Il voulait juste la rabaisser et montrer à ses potes qu'on s'intéressait à lui.  
Mais la phrase de Lily l'avait achevé.  
- Oh non Potter je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à toi et à ta petite personne. Si je devrais te dire franchement ce que je pense de toi on en aurait pour un bon quart d'heure.  
Il se leva, elle aussi.  
- Je t'aime pas Potter, j'étais juste en train de me demander comment tes amis faisaient pour te supporter.  
Et elle était partit.

Depuis il s'était intéressé à elle. Il faisait semblant de la détester mais petit à petit il était obligé d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus se tromper. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait hésité à lui demander de sortir avec, et puis un beau jour elle était dans la bibliothèque et il avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire... il lui avait demandé.

Lily était assise, plongée dans d'épais volumes. Il était arrivé et silencieusement s'était mis face à elle.  
- Salut, tu travailles ?  
Lily sursauta.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle d'un ton froid.  
- Venu te tenir compagnie.  
- J'ai vraiment pas besoin de ta compagnie. Je m'en passerai bien.  
- En fait Lily ...  
- Evans je te prie. Et puis je savais bien que c'était pas pour ça.  
Il sourit.  
- Evans, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?  
Lily s'était redressée.  
- QUOI ?  
- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.  
- Je croyais que c'était moi qui m'intéressais à toi.  
- Tu veux pas oublier ça un peu.  
- Non justement car j'ai bien compris ton jeu Potter, tu me demande, je dis oui et tu vas dire à qui veut l'entendre que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé. Ca marche pas avec moi ?  
- Mais Lily...  
- Ce jeu ne marche pas avec moi Potter, répéta t-elle.  
- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est du sérieux.  
- James ? sérieux ? et bah dis donc, je n'y aurai jamais cru. Et bien alors si c'est pas du jeu, pourquoi tu ne me le demande pas devant tout le monde ?  
- Tu diras oui si je le fais ?  
- D'abord demande-moi devant tout le monde.

Il l'avait fait mais ... elle répondait toujours non. Elle croyait toujours qu'il essayait de se venger, qu'il essayait de l'avoir elle.

Maintenant il ne pensait qu'à elle, jour et nuit, cette rouquine traversait ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas faire un truc sans penser à elle, c'était devenu invivable. Lorsqu'il allait faire du Quiddicth, il espérait qu'elle vienne, lorsqu'ils allaient en cours, il faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, lorsqu'il allait en vacances, il essayait de graver chaque trait de son visage pour pouvoir penser à elle lorsqu'il irait se coucher. Et elle ? cette petite préfète en chef sans cœur ne lui adressait pas le moindre regard, ni même la parole. Elle le détestait au plus haut point, plus que tous les serpentards réunis. Remus avait maintes fois expliqué à Lily qu'il y avait une différence entre âgé de 14 ans et âgé de 16 ans. Les gens changeaient entre temps, mais Lily avait répliqué « dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas de Potter ». Pour elle, il restait toujours Potter, et lui il était obligé de l'appeler Evans, mais les soirs lorsqu'il sortait seul lors d'une pleine lune ou d'un entraînement il prononçait son prénom. Un mot interdit à prononcer devant quiconque, devant elle.

- Lily, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

C'était si joli à entendre, mais si difficile à prononcer devant elle.

Et comme par hasard aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et cette fille au lieu de lui faire plaisir l'avait envoyé balader.

Il retourna dans son dortoir et fut surpris de voit un paquet qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Il le prit dans ses mains et enleva le papier. Un beau hibou s'envola et se posa sur la fenêtre en hululant.

Il prit le mot de ses parents.

« James !

Tout d'abord Joyeux Anniversaire à notre fils chéri. Tu as maintenant 17 ans, nous n'arrivons toujours pas à le croire.

Nous voulions t'acheter un beau balai mais nous avons pensé que cet hibou fera l'affaire. Peut-être que tu penseras à nous envoyer plus de lettres maintenant. Depuis que tu es à Poudlard, nous en avons reçu aucune. Nous sommes tes parents !

Nous espérons sincèrement que tu te portes bien et que le cadeau te fera plaisir. Attention, cet hibou est un hibou espiègle, il est ... comme toi, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons choisi. »

Nous t'embrassons. »

James se tourna vers le hibou.

- Un espiègle, c'est ça ? Tant mieux.

Il prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit à toute vitesse quelques lignes pour ses parents et le donna au hibou.

L'hibou qui malheureusement, n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on l'exploite de cette manière. Non seulement il était resté enfermé dans du papier, son « maître » ne lui avait pas donné à manger et en plus de ça, il l'envoyait en mission. S'il se comportait comme ça, il lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et en attendant il n'avait aucune envie de faire une longue route, il laissa le parchemin tomber sur la robe d'une belle rouquine qui était restée assise sur l'herbe.

Lily releva la tête vers le hibou. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais vu à la volière. Elle prit le bout de parchemin et lut :

_« Merci pour le cadeau, je suis content que vous n'avez pas oublié mon anniversaire même si je doute que vous l'ayez oublié. Je vous assure que mes amis eux l'ont oublié._

Vous dîtes que le hibou est comme moi ? J'aimerais bien savoir dans quel sens ? Je vous aime. J'essaierai de vous renvoyer une autre lettre dans les prochains jours.

Je vous embrasse. »

En lisant la lettre, Lily comprit que la lettre ne s'adressait pas à elle.   
Elle fixa le hibou à côté qui semblait lui réclamer de la nourriture. Souriant, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et alla à la volière. Là, elle le nourrit avant de lui donner une lettre.

_« Ton hibou a mal posté ta lettre. Je pense qu'il était trop fatigué à cause du long voyage. Je te conseille de le laisser se reposer et poster ta lettre plus tard._

Joyeux Anniversaire au passage. C'est dommage que même tes amis l'ont oublié. J'espère quand même que tu auras des cadeaux. »

Lorsque James vit son hibou revenir alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit, il fronça les sourcils et accourut vers lui. Il prit la lettre et regarda mystérieusement son hibou.

- Un hibou espiègle, répéta t-il, alors comme ça, tant qu'on ne te donne pas de quoi te nourrir, tu en fais à ta tête.  
Le hibou hulula tandis que James se mit à rire avant de relire la lettre. L'écriture de cette mystérieuse personne était fine et penchée.

_« Merci »_, écrivit-il sur un bout de parchemin.

James descendit dans la salle commune au moment où Lily y entrait. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et s'installa sur un des sofas. Bien vite, il la vit repartir avec quelques affaires.

Dans la soirée, Sirius, Remus et Peter lui avait donné rendez-vous à la cabane hurlante. James se demandait bien ce que trafiquaient ses amis, ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva là-bas qu'il se rendit compte que ses amis n'avaient pas oublié son anniversaire : une surprise, des amis, des cadeaux, un gâteau, des danses, de la musique, c'était vraiment formidable.

Peter avait invité quelques filles pour remplir la soirée, Sirius s'était contenté d'acheter des bierraubeurre et de prendre de la nourriture des cuisines, et Remus avait tout arranger dans la cabane hurlante. Voilà ce que l'on appelait de vrais amis.

- Et le gâteau ? Vous l'avez eu où ?  
- C'est Sirius qui l'a acheté au Pré Au Lard, c'est la seule chose qu'il tenait absolument à acheter, avec les cadeaux.

Bientôt James se mettait à déballer les cadeaux qu'on lui avait offert : une veste de la part de Remus, un nouveau balai de la part de Peter et Sirius, et d'autres cadeaux moins importants de la part des invités.

James s'était vraiment amusé, à tel point qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête.

Lorsqu'il rentra, un petit peu saoul dans son dortoir, il fut surpris de voir son hibou qui attendait avec une lettre. Il détacha la lettre et la lut :

_« Ton hibou est revenu me voir, il m'a picoté la main jusqu'à ce que je me décide à te répondre mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que j'aurai d'autres à te dire ! Encore une fois Joyeux Anniversaire »_

James prit une plume et un parchemin et se mit à lui écrire une longue lettre.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva de bonne heure. Elle avait cours de potion avec les serpentards et elle ne voulait pas être en retard surtout que le professeur Slughorn lui vouait un véritable culte. Elle se dépêcha, réveilla ses amies avant de se diriger à la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait aucune élève de sa classe, bon il y avait deux, trois élèves mais c'est tout. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas en vus, et les filles de sa classe qui étaient fans d'eux n'étaient pas là non plus. Ils n'avaient quand même pas décidé de tous sécher en même temps.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner et à ce moment-là reçut une lettre de cet hibou espiègle.

_« Je crois que tu me portes vraiment chance. C'est bizarre parce qu'à peine ce matin je disais que personne ne m'avait souhaité un Joyeux Anniversaire, que je n'avais reçu aucun cadeau et que tout le monde l'avait oublié et le soir-même que vois-je ? Mes amis ne l'avait pas oublié, c'était juste une surprise. C'était vraiment formidable et super sympa de leur part, ils m'ont vraiment fait une grande surprise, ils avaient pensé à tout : à la boisson, la nourriture, la musique, le gâteau, les cadeaux et ...les filles. Je crois que parler avec toi ne me dérangerait pas surtout que je ne reçois que de bonnes nouvelles depuis que je corresponds avec toi. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »_

Lily ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait sourit tout au long de la lettre. Et elle souriait encore lorsqu'elle avait rangé la lettre dans sa poche. C'est à ce moment-là que James Potter fit son entré, les cheveux légèrement plus en batailles qu'à l'ordinaire avec des cernes aux yeux.

Lily changea aussitôt d'attitude et s'en alla.


	2. Lettres

**Lettres**

Au cours de potions, Lily ne cessait de penser à cet inconnu, non pas qu'elle en était amoureuse, elle était juste émue par les paroles de cet étranger. Elle lui portait chance ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose d'élogieux, d'habitude tout le monde la prenait pour une égoïste, une sang cœur, voir un monstre. Mais savoir qu'il y en avait un qui ne pensait pas ça la rassurait et quoi que puisse penser cet inconnu, elle continuerait de dialoguer avec lui même s'ils n'échangeaient pas leurs noms.

- Miss Evans !

Lily se réveilla et fixa son professeur qui visiblement attendait une réponse d'elle. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant ce à quoi Slughorn justifia par :  
- Miss Evans semble un peu fatiguée. Vous devriez moins travailler Miss Evans vous allez vous tuer, je ne cesse de vous le répéter. Prenez un peu de repos, que diriez-vous d'une soirée avec le club de Slug demain soir pour vous détendre.  
Lily n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que le professeur continuait :  
- Monsieur Black, vous serez des nôtres, n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'intérêt de faire ces stupides soirées de Slug, râla James.  
Sirius ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas être supérieur à James, d'habitude ils étaient tous les deux à égalité or là, le professeur de potions s'intéressait beaucoup plus à Sirius qu'à lui.

- Oh ça sent la jalousie en plein nez, on dirait, constata Lily qui était derrière eux.  
James se retourna et passa aussitôt sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu disais Evans ? dit-il en souriant.  
Lily soupira avant de dire :  
- J'en ai mare de répéter pour toi Potter, tu ne pourrais pas retenir ce que l'on te dit.  
Elle fit une légère pause avant de répéter :  
- Tu es jaloux parce que le maître des potions a invité Black et pas toi.  
Et elle s'en alla.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? demanda James à Sirius qui haussa les épaules. Tu crois vraiment que je suis jaloux de toi seulement parce que Slughorn t'a invité toi et pas moi ? Plutôt jouer au Quiddicth que d'aller à sa fête.

James était encore énervé par les dernières paroles de Lily, il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle puisse dire qu'il était jaloux de son meilleur ami alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Sa bonne humeur revint avec la lettre de sa correspondante préférée :

_« J'ai été touchée par ta lettre, elle était très plaisante. Savoir que je sers quand même à quelque chose sur cette terre m'a redonné de l'embaume. Je suis contente de te porter chance et surtout de savoir que tes amis n'avaient pas oublié ton anniversaire. A travers ta lettre j'ai sentit tes émotions, tu semblais au bord de l'extase. J'espère que tu continueras ainsi à me raconter tes journées car elles ont l'air très intéressantes. Et comme tu viens de le comprendre, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de continuer de te parler. »_

Il resta assis sur son lit, la lettre dans les mains en train de se demander que finalement il ne regrettait pas le cadeau de ses parents. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses parents venaient de lui offrir en prime l'amitié d'une inconnue.

Il laissa la lettre de côté, se promettant de lui répondre le soir-même avec tous les détails de sa journée. Cette fille allait devenir son journal intime, à la différence, elle, elle pouvait répondre.

Il allait être en retard pour son cours de botanique, quelle idée lui était venu d'aller voir s'il avait reçu une lettre. Il se dépêcha donc de se diriger vers les serres et comme il s'en doutait, il était en retard et le professeur Chourave avait déjà commencé les cours.  
- Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Potter, puis-je en connaître la raison ?  
- J'avais oublié mon livre de Botanique.  
La professeur soupira.  
- J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et maintenant allez vous asseoir.  
Il s'installa entre Sirius et Remus tandis qu'il sentit le regard noir de Lily braqué sur lui.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre pour rattraper les points perdus. Elle répondit aux premières questions que la professeur posa et se garda bien de donner tous les détails possibles. Emerveillée, la professeur lui accorda 20 points pour Gryffondor. Elle se tourna vers les maraudeurs un sourire aux lèvres qui ne se voulait pas du tout appréciateur.

- Vous prenez donc les gousses et les poser dans les bols que vous avez en face de vous.  
James enfila ses gants de protection ainsi que son protège-dents et se mit aussitôt à l'attaque. Face à lui se trouvait l'une des souche de Snargalouf aux branches noueuses. La souche s'anima et de longues tiges épineuses surgirent comme des fouets. James et Sirius écartèrent les tiges forçant le trou à s'ouvrir tandis que Remus essayait de prendre la gousse. Les tiges se refermèrent dans sa main alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore sortit. James et Sirius tentèrent d'écarter les branches et Remus retira sa main avec la gousse et le mit dans le bol.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit que Lily avait déjà transpercé sa gousse et faisait couler dans son bol le jus de gousse.  
Remus se chargea de le faire tandis que Sirius et James essayaient de reprendre une gousse.

A la fin de l'heure, le professeur Chourave accorda quelques points en plus à Gryffondor grâce au merveilleux travail de Lily Evans.

C'est en rougissant qu'elle sortit de la salle tandis que James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était extrêmement mignonne ainsi et qu'il aurait bien aimé la voir rougir devant lui et ... à cause de lui.

Peter vint les rejoindre avec une égratignure sur le visage.  
- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui conseilla Remus.  
- Mais ce n'est rien, lui répondit Peter.  
- Pour l'instant ce n'est rien mais ça va sans doute engendrer des douleurs plus tard, viens je t'accompagne.  
Remus et Peter les quittèrent tandis que Sirius et James se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

- Plus qu'une heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et une heure de sortilège, lui dit Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.  
James fut surpris de ne pas voir Lily.

A la vue de la nourriture, son ventre cria famine, et il se mit à manger sans se préoccuper de ce qui ce passait autour. C'est Sirius qui lui fit remarquer la mine déçue de Lily.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sirius à un James qui haussa les épaules.  
Lorsqu'elle s'assit un peu loin d'eux, Sirius s'approcha d'elle :  
- Euh ... Lily ça ne va pas ?  
- Euh si pourquoi ?  
- On dirait que Chourave t'a repris ses points.  
Lily se leva énervée et lui balança :  
- Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des points qui vont me tuer ? A croire que je n'ai pas de vie ou sinon qu'elle se résume à avoir des points et gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.  
Elle se rassit et mangea sans prendre garde à la mine hébété de Sirius.

C'est vrai qu'elle était déçue, non, pas parce que Potter avait fait perdre des points, bon elle l'était un peu mais elle n'avait pas reçu de lettres de son mystérieux correspondant. Le Hibou en avait fait peut-être encore une fois qu'à sa tête et s'était trompé de destinataire. S'il ne lui écrivait pas dans la journée, elle lui ré-enverrait une lettre.

En cours de sortilège, ils avaient étudié de nouveau sorts tandis qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, leur professeur avait tenu à voir leur capacité de se protéger.

Sirius et lui avaient eu aucun mal à se protéger mais Lily par contre n'avait pas réussit à se protéger.

Seul dans son dortoir, James se mit à écrire sa lettre

_« Je suis complètement fatigué, avec la fête d'hier soir, je n'ai dormi que très peu d'heures et les cours de la journée m'ont achevé, avec un cours de botanique et un cours de sortilège, c'était la totale. Ce soir, je vais essayer de dormir plus tôt car j'ai vraiment sommeil et j'espère que mes amis ne viendront pas me déranger._

J'ai beaucoup aimé ta lettre, elle était vraiment très belle. Et oui pour l'instant tu m'as porté chance et j'espère que ça continuera. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es contente de savoir que tu sers à quelque chose sur cette terre ? Moi je ne me suis jamais dit ce genre de chose. Je suis peut-être trop prétentieux et trop arrogant pour avoir de tels propos... 

J'espère que tu m'en diras également plus sur toi car moi je ne me gêne pas pour tout te raconter. »

Lily était en train de faire ses devoirs dans sa salle commune des préfets en chef lorsqu'un hibou fit quelques coups de becs sur la vitre. Elle alla l'ouvrir et il déposa une lettre devant elle avant d'aller dans la cage qu'avait déposé Lily pour qu'il aille se goinfrer.

Au lieu de faire ses devoirs, elle écrivit sa lettre et la laissa près de la cage se promettant de la faire envoyer le lendemain matin.

C'est de bonne humeur qu'elle finit ses devoirs.


	3. Pré Au Lard

**Pré Au Lard**

James n'avait aucune envie de se lever ce matin-là.

On était samedi et il y avait une sortie à Pré Au Lard, il avait prévu avec ses amis de faire autre chose mais Remus tenait absolument à y aller.  
Remus était un loup-garou et toutes les pleines lunes, il se transformait. Pour l'aider, James et ses amis avaient décidé de devenir animagus et tous les quatre gambadaient chaque pleine lune, mais Remus ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme humaine pour y aller, c'est pour cette raison qu'il voulait y aller.

Il se décida donc et se dirigea dans la grande salle où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. 

Son hibou vint lui porter sa lettre et il la lut à toute vitesse.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens te traitent de prétentieux et d'arrogant alors que tu ne l'ai pas du tout dans les lettres. Les gens se trompent sûrement ou ils sont peut-être jaloux._

Tout comme toi, les gens ont tendance à dire que je ne sers à rien, que je suis une sans-cœur et ma sœur elle-même me traite de monstre.

Moi ma journée a été assez agréable. 

Demain, il y a une sortie à Pré Au Lard, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, mais comme je me connais, je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps dans la salle commune et puis d'ailleurs je suis certaine que mes amies me forceront à y aller et comme je ne leur dit jamais non...»

Comme il n'avait ni plume et ni parchemin avec lui, il se contenta de mettre la lettre dans sa poche alors que Sirius curieusement s'était approché de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

- Alors tu veux toujours aller à Pré Au Lard ? demanda Sirius la mine boudeur car il n'avait pas réussit à lire un seul mot.  
- Oui, répondit James.  
Sirius le regarda étonné de sa soudaine réponse.  
- Je croyais que tu en avais mare maintenant.  
James lui sourit, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait à Pré Au Lard, peut-être qu'il pourrait rencontrer sa mystérieuse correspondante.

Il dû d'abord montrer son autorisation à Rusard avant de s'asseoir dans une des calèches qui attendaient devant Poudlard.

Au loin, il vit Lily ranger ses mèches derrière son oreille et qui discutait avec animation avec ses amies.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Même s'il faisait tout pour ne s'intéresser qu'à sa correspondante, Lily revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Et pourtant depuis sa dernière recale, il essayait de ne plus la revoir dans son champ de vision, évitait de se perdre dans sa contemplation, n'écoutait plus ce qu'elle avait à dire et l'ignorait complètement. Mais chaque soir, son visage revenait dans son esprit.

Sirius le réveilla et ils descendirent dans le village de Pré Au Lard.  
- Qu'est ce que compte faire Remus ?  
- Il veut acheter quelques petites choses pour Noël.  
Remus et Peter partirent ensemble tandis que Sirius et James allèrent au Trois Balais où ils commandèrent une bierraubeurre.

Plus tard, un groupe de filles entra dans le pub et James reconnut Lily parmi ces filles. Elles s'installèrent non loin d'eux et James se contenta de boire sa bierraubeurre.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que James a changé d'attitude vis à vis de Lily ? demanda une des amies à Lily aux autres filles tandis que Lily commandait les bierraubeurre.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
- Depuis quelques jours, il l'évite soigneusement, ne lui saute plus au cou pour lui demander de sortir avec et fait comme si elle n'existait pas.  
- Je devrais me sentir soulagée, répondit Lily en s'asseyant, si seulement il arrêtait aussi de m'observer.  
- Tu es vraiment très méchante Lily, James est quelqu'un de très sympa, tu ne le connais pas assez, tu ne peux donc pas juger.

Lily se rappela soudain des lettres échangés avec son ami inconnu. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient parlé de ce que pensaient les autres d'eux-mêmes. Et si Potter ressentait la même chose, cette sensation qu'on le prend pour un horrible prétentieux et un être des plus détestables. Cela ne lui plaisait peut-être pas. Elle se sentie ainsi un petit peu honteuse de pouvoir juger les gens comme ça alors qu'elle se révoltait dans sa lettre en disant que les gens n'avaient pas à juger sans connaître les autres. Ne faisait-elle pas la même chose avec Potter ?

- Oui tu as raison, dit-elle enfin, je ne peux pas juger tant que je ne le connais pas, dit-elle en le fixant.

Même si Lily n'avait pas reçu de lettres, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en écrire une autre.

_« Il m'ait arrivé une chose très bizarre ce matin. Nous sommes partis à Pré Au Lard et j'étais en train de dire du mal d'une personne que je déteste par-dessus tout, alors que je ne la connais même pas. Mes amies m'ont dit que je ne pouvais pas le juger par ses actes. Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis comme les autres, je juge sans connaître la personne. Et pour la première fois, je n'ai pas dit un mot détestable sur cette personne. Mes amies avaient raison. _

La réponse arriva un quart d'heure plus tard.

_« Deux lettres en une journée, mais tu vas battre le record ! Ma journée à Pré Au Lard était excellente, mes amis ont fait les magasins et moi je me suis contenté de me poser dans un pub et boire. Pour ce qui est de moi, je suis content que tu me dises que je ne suis ni arrogant et ni prétentieux mais je t'assure qu'il y a des personnes qui me traitent de cette façon. Et tu as raison, il ne sert à rien de juger les personnes avant de les connaître. Toi, tu n'es pas vraiment comme eux car tu t'en ai rendu compte et c'est déjà très bien. Moi je n'ai jamais jugé les personnes, je déteste le faire, peut-être que les phrases d'une certaine personne me hante les esprits et m'empêche de m'en prendre aux autres. Cette personne est un démon et malheureusement je l'aime comme un fou._

Demain il y a un match Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! Est ce que tu viendras ? Moi c'est sûr que j'irais, j'aime beaucoup le Quiddicth, je passe mon temps à y jouer et je joue très bien. J'espère que les Serpentard perdront car je ne peux pas les voir en peinture ! »

Pourquoi ta sœur te traite t-elle de monstre ? » 

Lily n'avait pas arrêté de sourire dans la lettre mais la fin de la lettre avant sa question lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que son correspondant en aimait une autre la rendait assez bizarre. Et puis au moins, au fond elle était sûre qu'il ne cherchait pas l'amitié pour trouver l'amour.

Elle se sentit soulagée.

Lily décida de lui répondre plus tard car elle devait se préparer pour aller à la fête de Slughorn bien malheureusement pour elle.

Elle enfila sa cape et se rendit vers les cachots. A mi-chemin elle rencontra Sirius et James. Celui-ci accompagnait son ami.

- Tiens salut Evans, lancèrent tous les deux.  
- Salut, dit-elle d'un ton froid.  
- Bon alors je vais te laisser Patmol. Je vais aller m'entraîner un peu sur le stade.  
James s'en alla tandis que Sirius et Lily entrèrent dans les cachots. Au fond il y avait une salle où des bruits leur parvenaient.  
Ils s'y engouffrèrent et virent les autres préférés de leur professeur de potions.  
- Tiens Black et Evans, je vous attendais.  
Il leur pria de s'asseoir autour de lui tandis qu'il commençait à raconter quelques petites anecdotes. Sirius qui se fichait royalement de ce que racontait le professeur se mit à observer une fille au loin qui jouait avec sa mèche. Il se pencha pour la voir et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hélèna White qui n'écoutait pas un seul mot du professeur ou bien elle faisait semblant.  
Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Sirius qui eut aussitôt un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, elle resta cependant de marbre face à lui et tourna la tête vers le professeur. Il eut un léger rire.  
- Monsieur Black, quelque chose vous fait-il rire ?  
Sirius fronça alors les sourcils ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.  
- J'aurais bien voulu inviter votre ami James Potter mais il est occupé à cause du Quiddicth.  
Sirius hocha la tête alors qu'il essayait de voir la réaction de Lily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur les libéra et leur pria avant de partir de manger quelque chose.  
Sirius se dirigea de suite vers la boisson et but une gorgée au moment même au Hélèna se servait elle-même.  
- White ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans une soirée party ? Le prof a t-il eu pitié de toi ?  
- Et toi ? Tu lui a raconté que tu t'es fait viré de chez toi pour qu'il t'invite ?  
Sirius reposa son verre et la scruta du regard.  
- Disons que c'est mon courage qu'il lui a plu ?  
- Tu rigoles ?  
- Pourquoi ça ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est moi qui suis partit de moi-même ?  
- Oh bien sur, j'avais omis ce détail, dit-elle ironiquement.  
Sirius eut un sourire amusé en la voyant ainsi se moquer de lui.

Il la quitta enfin pour aller rejoindre son ami.

Lorsque Lily Evans revint dans son dortoir, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'envoyer une lettre à son correspondant.

_« Tu aimes une personne qui te déteste ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce genre de propos et c'est bien bizarre pour un garçon comme toi. Cette fille doit être assez bizarre de ne pas se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un comme toi..._

Pour le match et bien je n'y ai jamais été de ma vie, lorsqu'il y avait un match je faisais mes devoirs, le Quiddicth ne m'a jamais inspirée et je ne pense pas que j'irais demain non plus. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux aimer dans le Quiddicth, c'est vraiment nul.

Lily fit une pause. Si son correspondant vouait une haine contre les serpentard, elle pouvait lui dire en toute aisance qu'elle était fille de moldus.

_Pour ma sœur, c'est assez difficile, comme je suis une fille de parents moldus et que ma sœur n'est pas une sorcière et moi si, cela la sidère et elle me prend pour le « monstre » de la maison. On ne s'entend plus trop bien depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre à 11 ans. »_

James rentra enfin dans son dortoir et vit son hibou qui dormait sur son lit. Il prit la lettre et la lut. Il était dégoûté que cette fille trouve le Quiddicth nul, elle n'avait vraiment aucun goût.

_« Comment peux-tu trouver le Quiddicth nul alors que tu n'as jamais assisté à un match. S'il te plaît ne me dis plus jamais que le Quiddicth est nul, c'est une de mes plus grandes passions et je déteste que l'on en dise du mal. Moi j'aime ce sport car il me procure une certaine sensation de liberté lorsque je vole. Je te promets que c'est vraiment relaxant. Des fois lorsque je suis embarrassé, je prends mon balai et fais un tour au stade de Quiddicth, ça me remet les idées en place._

Oui, je dois te l'avouer, cette fille est vraiment bizarre mais si attirante, à croire qu'elle fait exprès de se mettre devant moi pour que je me perde dans sa contemplation. Elle va me rendre fou.

Ta sœur est juste jalouse de ne pas être une sorcière car j'imagine que tes parents doivent être fiers de toi. Il y a de quoi quand même ! Et crois-moi tu ne devrais pas prendre au mot ce que te dis ta sœur, tu es loin d'être un monstre. Tu es même quelqu'un de très intéressant et d'attachant. »

Lily sourit en lisant la lettre. Ce garçon était décidément quelqu'un de très intéressant.


	4. Quidditch

Je suis vraiment désolée, en fait j'ai mis le chapitre 5 au lieu du chapitre 4 c'est pourquoi vous avez eu deux fois le chapitre 5. Mille excuses !!! Je modifie cela et je posterai le chapitre 6 mercredi, promis ! Je vous dois bien ça car là je n'ai pas trop le temps, juste de modifier

§§§§§§§§§

**Le Quiddicth**

Le lendemain, James s'était levé de bonne heure. Il n'allait tout de même pas rater le match de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Il réveilla ses amis et alla dans la Grande Salle en encourageant les Serdaigle.

- James, tu crois vraiment que c'est possible ?  
- Bien sur Chris, faut que vous gagniez le match.  
- Mais les serpentards ?  
- Si tu te bases sur ça, t'es mal barré, surtout que c'est toi le capitaine.  
Chris sourit. A ce moment-là le hibou de James se posa sur son épaule et il lui prit la lettre et alla la lire en s'asseyant sachant d'avance à qui elle appartenait.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'ai jamais supporté le Quiddicth. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas dire que c'est nul vu que je n'ai jamais regardé un match. Tu vois je recommence, je juge quelque chose alors que je n'en sais rien du tout et toi, t'es toujours là pour me le rappeler. Je crois que je devrais aller voir un match pour te dire sincèrement ce que j'en pense. Mais après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur le Quiddicth, je sens que je vais aimer.

Je trouve rien d'intéressant en moi, en revanche toi tu as l'air quelqu'un de très brillant et qui doit avoir un bon nombre d'amis.

Mis à part le Quiddicth qu'aimes-tu ? Ne rigole pas si je te dis que j'aime lire et que je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque. »

James souriait encore quand Lily pénétra dans la salle. Il n'eut aucun regard pour elle tellement plus intéressé par cette fameuse correspondante qui se croyait imparfaite. Il aimerait tellement lui faire changer de vie. Pour lui, il était clair que cette fille se renfermait et n'avait aucune vie. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un match de Quiddicth, passait son temps à lire … Il devrait lui demander si elle avait un mec pour qu'il s'occupe un peu plus d'elle.

Lily fut surprise de voir James souriant ce matin. En encore plus lorsqu'il l'ignora et ne se jeta pas sur elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là alors que généralement elle ne sortait jamais lorsqu'il y avait un match de Quiddicth. Remus, lui pourtant l'avait remarqué.  
- Lily ? Tu vas voir le match ou je me trompe ?  
- Non Remus, je vais voir le match.  
- Ah bon ? Et … demanda t-il perdu.  
- J'aimerais savoir ce que certaines personnes lui trouvent à ce Quiddicth.  
Remus l'interrogea du regard.  
- Un ami m'a dit que le Quiddicth était un sport hyper intéressant, j'aimerais vérifier avant de pouvoir juger.  
- Mais Lily tu détestes le Quiddicth, non ? demanda Peter en arrivant.  
- Comment puis-je le détester vu que je n'y ai jamais joué et ni regardé un match ?  
Et elle s'en alla en souriant.

Le match commença. James était dans les tribunes et ne cessait de jeter des regards à la foule en essayant de reconnaître sa correspondante, ce qui était d'autant plus débile qu'elle ne s'était jamais décrite dans ces fameuses lettres. Il devenait débile, c'était du n'importe quoi ce qu'il faisait. Pourquoi se mettait-il autant à penser à elle ? Elle devait sans doute connaître un de ces tours de magie. Il se mit à réprimer un rire en s'imaginant sa correspondante en train de faire de la magie via ses lettres. Il devenait vraiment dingue.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Potter ?  
James se réveilla et se tourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il vit alors Lily qui fronçait les sourcils. Il ne lui répondit pas et reposa son attention vers le stade.

Elle soupira. Non elle n'allait quand même pas être méchante. Elle s'était promise de cesser de juger les gens sans les connaître et pour pouvoir à loisir dire que James n'était qu'un imbécile et un crétin elle devait au moins le connaître un minimum.

- Alors qu'est ce qui te fait rire Potter ? répéta t-elle.  
Il lui fit de nouveau face l'air étonné.  
- Depuis quand ça te prend de m'adresser la parole aussi aimablement ?  
- Au moins tu l'as remarqué, alors tu pourrais en faire autant et par politesse répondre à ma question.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te gêne si je ris.  
- Alors dans ces cas-là t'es vraiment stupide de rire pour rien du tout.  
- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je rigole, tu ne peux pas dire que je ris pour rien.  
James s'étonna lui-même. Depuis quelques semaines, il avait adopté un ton froid lorsqu'il devait s'adresser à Lily.

- Oh je savais que tu étais un idiot de première classe, ça ne sert vraiment à rien de te connaître.  
- Oh tu cherchais à me connaître ? demanda t-il malicieusement laissant tomber le ton froid qui avait énervé Lily.  
- Je ne chercherais jamais à te connaître.  
- Tu t'énerve parce que j'ai pas répondu à ta question.  
- Je m'en fou de ta réponse, en plus …  
- Je pensais à une fille, l'interrompis t-il.  
Elle le fixa de ses yeux noirs.

Il détourna la tête en revoyant les lettres.  
- Une fille qui commence à avoir de l'importance dans ma vie.  
Lily observa James, c'était bien la première fois qu'il parlait ouvertement et sérieusement de ce qu'il pensait.  
- Une fille qui me fait rire, qui est aussi stupide que tu l'ai, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.  
- Ne me compare pas à elle.  
Il rit.  
- Non c'est vrai, elle est incomparable, elle est stupide mais gentille, bête mais adorable, maladroite mais attirante. Elle est l'ange et le démon.  
Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux pour se réveiller et s'en alla.

Lily le regarda partir tandis qu'elle sentait comme un poignard lui transpercer le cœur. Au fond d'elle-même la seule question qui lui traversait l'esprit était de savoir qui c'était.

Elle se désintéressa de lui lorsque Sirius lui donna un coup de coude sur le dos.  
- Tu fantasmes sur mon ami ?  
- J'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de mater ton pote, s'énerva t-elle.  
- Mais au fait Lily, dit-il en l'observant attentivement, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu savais qu'on a un devoir de potions à rendre pour la prochaine fois. Et puis il y a même de la métamorphose à faire et un devoir sur les sortilèges. Et puis …  
- Très marrant Sirius.  
Il se mit à rire.  
- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je suis venue regarder le match.  
Il resta bouche-bée.  
- Euh … comme ça ?  
- A croire que c'est un miracle, dit-elle en s'en allant.  
- Oui c'est un miracle, lui lança t-il.

- Non mais vraiment, à croire que ma vie se résume à faire ses devoirs. J'ai une vie, et c'est tout a fait normal que je viens voir un match.  
Elle s'assit.  
- Et pourtant … c'est bizarre peut-être ?

Sirius chercha son ami des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Soudain, au loin il vit une fille qui se cachait le visage avec son écharpe pour ne pas attraper froid. Il se mit aussitôt à sourire en la reconnaissant. Seule, elle, se comportait comme ça.

- Ca te dérange pas si je m'assis là ?  
Elle allait répondre un non catégorique mais il n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse. Elle grogna.  
- Alors tu crois que vous allez gagner ?  
- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre.  
- Tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour de la réalité.  
- Tu veux parier peut-être ?  
Il se tourna vers elle en souriant.  
- Tu veux parier avec le GRAND SIRIUS BLACK ?  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Puisque je suis sûre de gagner.  
- Bon et bien alors parions.  
- A une condition toutefois, car les serpentard ne font pas des paris qui ne leur sera d'aucun avantage. Si Serpentard gagne, tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès des serpentards ?  
Sirius la fixa en réfléchissant.  
- On dirait que tu doutes de la victoire des Serdaigles ? dit-elle en riant et en se moquant de lui.  
- Et si Serdaigle gagne ?  
- Bah quoi ? S'il gagne, tu n'auras pas à le faire.  
- Non non, ria t-il, si Serdaigle gagne, je veux un bisou, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Non, il en est hors de question.  
- Doutes-tu de la victoire des Serpentard ?  
- Bien sur que non. Ok si serpentard gagne, tu m'embrasse.  
- Non non, ON s'embrasse.  
- Tu triches !  
- Le jeu n'a pas commencé.  
- D'accord, alors si Serpentard gagne, tu vas devoir non pas t'excuser auprès des serpentard mais te promener torse nu dans mon dortoir.  
- S'il n'y a que ça qui peut te faire plaisir, je le ferais même si je gagnais, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.  
- Non je change.  
- Tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure.  
- Si tu perds, tu …  
- Je passe la nuit à tes côtés.  
- Tu te jettes dans le lac ! siffla t-elle.  
Il grimaça.  
- Il gèle quand même.  
Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant ce petit air renfrogné qu'il avait.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le match ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux très concentrés, oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient deux très bonnes équipes et aucun but n'avait été mis.

James était assis avec Peter loin des autres et regardait avec attention le match. Peter et lui aimaient trop le Quiddicth et ils le regardaient silencieusement contrairement à Sirius qui criait lorsqu'un but était mis et râlait lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Remus était avec les filles de sa classe. Les filles aimaient beaucoup Remus mais elles aimaient par-dessus tout parler avec lui en faisant quelques petits débats.

- ET SERPENTARD MARQUE !!!

Hélèna se leva en sautillant, en applaudissant et en criant des « BRAVO, VOUS ÊTES LES MEILLEURS ! » « BRAVO, JE VOUS AIME ».  
Sirius l'observa. Elle était irrésistiblement attirante. 

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres. Il se leva et se posta devant elle.  
- Le match n'est pas fini à ce que je sache.  
- Mais t'es mal barré. Prépare-toi à geler dans le lac. Finalement ça en vaut la peine de faire des paris avec un Gryffondor.

Au bout de quelques minutes : Serdaigle était à 30 et Serpentard à 80.

- Oooh Black, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? Tu vas devoir te geler dans le lac et te promener torse nu dans mon dortoir.  
- Le pari c'était juste me geler dans le lac ou t'embrasser.  
- Non j'avais rajouté que tu te promènerais torse nu dans mon dortoir.  
- Tu as tellement hâte de me voir torse nu.  
Elle fuie son regard en maugréant des « n'importe quoi, jamais de la vie ».  
- Si tu changes le pari, je le fais aussi.  
Elle se tourna vers lui.  
- Ah ouais et comment ça ?  
- Bien voilà, si je perds tu devras te jeter avec moi dans le lac.  
- Il en est hors de question !  
- Alors ne change pas en cours de route.

- 50 points pour Serdaigle et 90 pour Serpentard.

- On en reste au début, dit-elle en regardant le tableau et en paniquant.  
- T'inquiète pas, tu ne le regrettera pas, lui chuchota t-il.

Lily était absorbée par le mach. Son correspondant avait raison, le Quiddicth était très intéressant.  
« Il aurait été meilleur s'il avait joué, lui ! »

- Tu parles de qui Lily ? de James ?  
Lily se tourna vers Remus.  
« Avait-elle parlé à voix haute ? apparemment oui ! »  
- Bien sûr que non.  
Mais Remus avait un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Lily était incapable de lui dire qu'elle parlait de son correspondant.

- Chang vient de mettre fin au match. Il a attrapé le vif d'or et fait remporté 150 points en plus à Serdaigle. Cela donne donc un score de 200 à 110 en faveur des Serdaigles !

Sirius exprima un « WAW JE VOUS AIME LES SERDAIGLES ! » , « VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT LES MEILLEURS ».

Hélèna fixa Sirius d'un air dégoûtée et le voyant si occupé à acclamer les Serdaigles, décida de se retirer bien vite. Elle tenta de fuir mais une main attrapa son poignet.  
- Où allais-tu ?

Hélèna était maintenant face à Sirius qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants de malice.  
- Black… Black, tu n'oserais quand même pas embrasser une Serpentard ? Ton ennemie en plus ! Hélèna White ?!!!  
Sirius la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Non c'est vrai, mais c'était dit que tu allais m'embrasser.  
Hélèna recula encore plus dégoûtée mais il lui rattrapa le bras pour l'attirer à lui.  
- Non, non je peux pas ! Je prends mon gage, dit-elle subitement.  
- Un gryffondor ne laisse jamais de chance à une serpentard. Ou au pire il lui donne un gage encore plus horrible que le premier.  
Hélèna grimaça, elle fixa les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque aide mais tous étaient partis sur le stade pour féliciter les gagnants. Seuls, les serpentards étaient retournés au château.

Sirius s'approcha lentement d'elle alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs et posa ses lèvres au coin de celles de Hélèna. Elle se retourna aussitôt et son nez frôla celui de Sirius. Amusé, il se détacha d'elle et s'en alla.

- C'était fabuleux, s'écria James, un véritable match. Sensationnel.  
- Tout a fait, ajouta Peter, ça c'est un match extraordinaire.  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Wortmail, la prochaine fois nous allons leur montrer mieux que ça !


	5. Une amitié embarrassante

Je suis désolée pour ce long retard mais je n'avais plus le net. Je rattrape le temps perdu en envoyant les suites de mes fics ! D'ailleurs cette fic est terminée donc vous aurez la fin, c'est certain

§§§§§

**Chapitre 5 : Une amitié embarrassante **

_« Ah Ah Ah, désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu passes ton temps à la bibliothèque pour lire ? Tu fais rien d'autre dans la vie ? Mais je plaisante, tu sais tu ne devrais pas lire tous ces livres, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'apprennent mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ils ne t'apprennent pas la joie de vivre à l'extérieur._

Alors je ne sais pas si tu as été voir le match mais il était génial. Il était parfaitement bien joué, je trouve que les serdaigles sont plutôt bons sur le terrain. Les Serpentard se sont bien fait massacrés (J'espère que t'es pas une serpentard, ah mais non t'es d'origine moldue). J'étais sûr que les Serdaigles allaient gagner, c'est vraiment une bonne équipe.  
Et même l'attrapeur a vraiment fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel en attrapant le vif d'or. J'ai été plutôt étonné, c'était vraiment fabuleux. Les attrapeurs ont vraiment tous un très beau succès.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en regardant ce match. « 

Lorsque Lily décida de rentrer, les phrases de Potter lui revinrent subitement en mémoire :  
« Elle est incomparable, elle est stupide mais gentille, bête mais adorable, maladroite mais attirante. Elle est l'ange et le démon. »

Ca lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle avait toujours cru que Potter lui courrait après, peut-être qu'il joue un jeu avec elle pour l'avoir. En tout cas elle ne devait pas le nier, ça avait faillit marcher.

Mais au fond d'elle même Lily avait envie de voir cette jeune fille, elle avait envie de voir comment elle était.

La lettre de son correspondant lui donna un peu d'embaume parce qu'elle n'avait pas arrêter de penser à James. Savoir qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre c'était tout bonnement impossible dans sa tête et pourtant c'était le cas. Cela changeait, elle détestait les changements, toute chose devait rester telle qu'elle était, le fait que James lui court après était une habitude, le fait qu'elle dise non était une habitude alors pourquoi tout changeait-il ? James s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre… c'était inimaginable, il ne le pouvait pas. Avait-il changé ? Et elle, au fond n'avait-elle pas non plus changer ? Juste un petit peu soit-il ? Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé le Quiddicth y avait été cet après-midi, n'était-ce pas une preuve du changement. Mais ce n'était pas pareil n'est-ce pas ? Allez au match c'était juste une occasion mais James était tombé amoureux d'une autre fille, ça c'était un peu plus gra … non pas du tout grave, juste …

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ce genre de choses alors que son correspondant lui avait écris une lettre ? Et plutôt joyeuse quand même. Elle devrait arrêter de penser à James. Au pire si elle tenait absolument à connaître l'identité de cette fille, elle n'avait qu'à envoyer son amie faire cette enquête, elle était toujours à la page de toutes les nouvelles. En effet lorsqu'un couple cassait, son amie le savait toujours à la minute même. Peut-être …. Et pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à savoir qui c'était ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une petite serdaigle, non une poufsouffle, James aimait généralement traîner avec les poufsouffle.

- Ahhhh

Non seulement cela empirait mais elle venait de l'appeler James.

- Tu ne t'intéresses plus à lui et tu l'appelles Potter.  
- Décidément qu'est-ce qui te prends ces temps-ci Lily ? demanda alors Remus en entrant dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.  
Lily se retourna rouge de honte et de gêne.

- Ca ne va pas ?  
- Si bien sur, comme tu le vois, tout va bien.  
- Tu parlais de James à l'instant, non ?  
- Non, il n'y a pas que Potter qui existe sur cette terre. Et d'ailleurs ton ami ne 'm'intéresse nullement, c'est juste … Je te défends de croire autre chose !!! dit-elle en s'en allant.

Lily resta sans rien faire devant sa lettre. Que pouvait-elle lui écrire ? Que devait-elle lui écrire ?

Elle commença à écrire quelques petites lignes mais soudainement elle détacha la feuille de son cahier et l'écrabouilla !

D'habitude, elle écrivait sans s'arrêter mais maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi écrire ! Et pourquoi devait-elle penser à James ? Que représentait-il en fin de compte ? RIEN DU TOUT, C'ETAIT JUSTE UN CAMARADE DE CLASSE.

Satisfaite de sa réponse, elle put enfin commencer sa lettre, elle espérait n'avoir montré rien d'anormal sur sa lettre. Elle la relut même pour en être sûre.

_« Cher correspondant,_

Alors voilà, comme tu me l'as conseillé, j'ai été voir le match de Quiddicth, et je dois dire que tu avais raison, le Quiddicth est un sport vraiment passionnant, je suis restée scotchée tout le match tellement il m'a plu ! Les deux équipes ont vraiment bien joué, j'ai bien envie de monter sur un balai et d'y jouer mais je ne sais pas comment ! Lorsque nous nous rencontrerons, j'espère que tu m'apprendras mais bien entendu je ne compte pas vouloir dès maintenant. Il me faut encore du temps pour mieux te connaître, j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal.

Et oui je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque mais cela ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas une vie en dehors, crois-moi je sais faire la part des choses. Enfin c'est ce que je me dis tout le temps pour avoir bonne conscience, mais mes amies disent souvent que je devrais profiter de la vie mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je fais. Peut-être un peu moins qu'elles mais je le fais quand même, non ?

Je suis tellement contente que tu ais pensé à moi durant le match, je dois t'avouer que moi aussi et je t'imaginais même sur un des balais en train de jouer.

Tu sais des fois cela me fait bizarre de tout te dévoiler de cette manière mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression de mieux dire ce que je pense lorsque j'écris que lorsque je me trouve face à quelqu'un. Et j'espère que je ne t'ennuie pas. » 

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles, qu'elle alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius et James parlaient encore du Quiddicth tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.  
A mi-chemin, ils rencontrèrent Hélèna qui plongée sur une feuille essayait apparemment de déchiffrer la lettre. Elle persécuta James de plein fouet tandis que Sirius cessait de parler.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention White.  
Hélèna suivait la fuite de sa feuille lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de James.  
- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, non ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.  
- Tu ne voyais pas que nous arrivions.  
- Tu ne voyais pas que je lisais.  
- T'es vraiment une sale serpentard, s'énerva James.  
Sirius les laissa pour aller ramasser la feuille de Hélèna.

- Rends-moi ma feuille, cria Hélèna.  
Sirius leva la tête, tendit sa lettre tout en regardant autour où James avait pu s'en aller.  
Hélèna reprit sa lettre et toisa quelques instants Sirius qui regardait derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant sur ta lettre ? demanda finalement Sirius.  
- Cela ne te regarde pas. En plus je suis de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.  
Sirius fit mine de réfléchir.

- Peut-être que tu es déçue.  
- Déçue ? Déçue de quoi ?  
- Que je ne suis pas venu à ton dortoir.  
- Je n'ai aucune envie que tu viennes.  
Sirius regarda autour pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota :  
- Une prochaine fois peut-être, lorsque tu consentiras à m'embrasser.

Et il s'en alla.

- C'est quoi maintenant ? Un jeu, un duel, un challenge ? cria Hélèna.  
Sirius sans se retourner leva sa main en signe d'au revoir.

Sirius se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre James.  
- T'étais passer où ? demanda suspicieusement James.  
- Euh … j'étais aux toilettes, dit-il en prenant un verre de jus priant que James ne lui pose pas d'autres questions.  
- Aux toilettes ?  
- Euh ouais … aux toilettes, dit-il mal à l'aise en prenant quelques toasts.  
Il leva la tête vers James qui l'observait.  
- Ben quoi ? Tu veux pas non plus que je te dise ce que j'ai fais ?  
- Non ça ira.

Il était très difficile de mentir à James, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais la conscience tranquille lorsqu'il le faisait ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était attiré par Hélèna White. Réflexion faite, il n'était pas attiré vers elle, il aimait juste la taquiner, la provoquer pour qu'elle s'énerve, rien de plus soyons d'accord.

James détestait Rogue, il était devenu son pire ennemi lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, au fur et à mesure que les années étaient passées, James détestait plus encore les serpentards à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son ami, et il y avait aussi eu différents duels à cause des matchs. Du coup, James détestait tous les serpentards sans aucune exception. Sirius, lui-même, détestait les serpentard en passant des joueurs de Quiddicth, aux prétentieux jusqu'à sa famille mais pour lui, il restait une exception : elle. Non elle n'était pas une exception finalement, il la détestait, c'était la serpentard la plus stupide qu'il connaisse. Ben alors pourquoi avait-il mentit à James ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé cette stupide serpentard ? De toute façon il se comprendrait jamais, il évitait toujours de révéler à James les fois où il rencontrait Hélèna, soudainement il se remémora l'épisode de la veille. Il s'imagina une seconde la réaction de James s'il lui avouait qu'il lui avait fait involontairement des avances.

Que cette histoire était compliquée.

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers James. Il lisait une lettre. Il n'avait même pas vu et entendu les hiboux arriver. Bien entendu, il n'avait rien reçu.  
Un large sourire étira les lèvres de son ami et il éclata de rire.

- James, ça va ?  
- Euh, oui très bien.  
- De qui venait la lettre ?  
- De … ben …  
Il aurait été bien lui s'il disait que cela venait d'une fille, mais au fond il ne pouvait pas mentir à Sirius, non ?

« C'est bizarre que James mette un temps fou pour lui répondre, d'habitude lui qui était très direct. »

- James, si u ne veux pas me le dire …

Il aurait la conscience tranquille finalement, il cachait quelque chose à James et lui de même.

- J'aimerais te le dire mais …  
- Ecoute James, si tu ne veux pas, cela me fait rien. Tu sais je respecte …  
- Non Sirius, t'es mon pote et c'est pour ça que je vais te le dire, ça ne sert à rien de te le cacher. Cette lettre c'est une fille qui me l'a écrite.  
- Evans ? demanda suspicieusement Sirius.  
- T'es malade ! Tu crois que Lily écrirait aux inconnus ?  
- T'es un inconnu ? Excuse-moi James, mais j'ai dû mal à te suivre.  
- Bon je vais tout t'expliquer. Le hibou que j'ai eu lors de mon anniversaire me joue de très beaux tours. J'ai écris à mes parents pour leur remercier de ce cadeau mais il a été donné ma lettre à une jeune fille.  
- Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? Ca peut être un garçon !  
- Tu peux te taire ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Alors ben, elle m'a renvoyé une lettre pour me dire que le hibou s'était trompé, j'ai voulu renvoyer une lettre mais il a continué son manège et depuis ben on correspond ensemble.  
- Et c'est ça qui te faisait rire ?  
- Ben non, c'est ce qu'il y a écrit dedans qui me fait rire.  
- Ah et qu'est ce qu'elle écrit ? Mais au fait c'est qui la fille ?  
- Ben j'en sais rien. C'est une fille de Poudlard !  
- Pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé son nom.  
- J'ai pas trop envie de lui demander. Tu sais c'est simple à trouver, tu regardes les filles qui écrivent des lettres ou qui tiennent des lettres, et c'est la bonne.  
_« Tu regardes les filles qui écrivent des lettres ou qui tiennent des lettres, et c'est la bonne. »_

Soudain l'image de Hélèna lisant une lettre lui vint à l'esprit.

« Ca ne pouvait … ça ne pouvait quand même pas être elle !!! Elle ne pouvait quand même pas être assez stupide pour répondre à un inconnu… mais à la base elle est stupide. »

Il fixa son ami.

« Peut-être qu'après tout c'est juste une histoire d'amitié »

- Dis-moi James … cette fille … enfin … c'est quoi votre relation ?  
- Ben écoute, j'ai dû mal moi aussi à le comprendre. J'aime beaucoup cette fille … Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
- Non continue !  
- Ben je sais pas, je l'aime bien. Tu sais grâce à elle, je ne pense plus du tout à Evans, elle a disparu de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas que ce pouvait être possible de me débarrasser à jamais de Lily mais c'est arrivé. Cette fille m'a fait carrément oublié Lily et je l'aime. Désolé, ça me prend tout seul comme ça.  
- Mais tu l'as connaît à peine, non ?  
- J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Allez viens on a cours de potion.  
James s'était levé et s'en était aller.

« Non, ce ne pouvait pas être White, c'était impossible. Hélèna n'aurait pas été assez stupide pour répondre à un inconnu…

- Mais elle est stupide, se dit-il, elle est stupide, elle est idiote, elle est ridicule mais elle est ce qu'il aime …  
- Mince mais reprends-toi, ce n'est qu'une serpentard après tout, tu pourras t'en faire une autre.  
- Oui tu as raison, ce n'est qu'une serpentard après tout. Mais ça se trouve ce n'est pas elle. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, c'était juste un hasard qu'elle soit avec une lettre lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Oui ce doit sûrement être ça. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il leva alors la tête et vit Lily figée qui regardait encore James partir, bien entendu il était déjà partit mais elle fixait encore l'entrée de la grande salle.  
Elle tourna lentement le regard vers lui. « Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme cela ? Avait-elle entendu quelque chose ? Après tout, elle l'avait toujours détesté James, alors pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ? »

Au fond, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait le même regard qu'il avait eu tantôt lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression que la fille avec qui il pouvait correspondre pouvait s'agir de Hélèna. Mais était-ce bien le même regard ? Les mêmes raisons ?


	6. La correspondante

**Chapitre 6 : La correspondante**

Lily leva les yeux vers Sirius lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait. Elle ramassa ses affaires qui étaient tombées et ne lui adressa aucun regard et sortit de la grande salle.

Sirius se leva à son tour surpris de la réaction de Lily.

« Pourquoi était-elle partie aussi subitement ? »

Il prit son sac et le jeta sur son dos. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que la fameuse correspondante de James ne s'appelle pas Hélèna, et surtout pas Hélèna White.  
Et puis après tout qu'importe s'il s'agissait d'elle, elle n'était rien pour lui après tout, elle était juste …

Lily ne sut combien de temps elle courut mais elle ne se rendit pas aux cours du matin ça c'était certain. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça mais elle avait mal. Mal au cœur, pas physiquement bien entendu mais elle avait l'impression de ne servir plus à rien dans ce monde. Juste … juste parce que … Non, elle était triste parce que … non tout compte fait elle n'était pas triste, elle était énervée par les paroles de James, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il parlait d'elle. A croire qu'elle était juste un objet, il est attiré, il lui demande de sortir avec mais comme elle dit non, il s'en va vers une autre.

Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier en réfléchissant.

Mais au fond que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Elle disait toujours non. Il n'allait pas attendre éternellement le jour où elle consentirait enfin et qui sait, si ce jour viendrait un jour. Pour lui, il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.  
Après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle, non ? C'était elle qui le rejetait ?

Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à tout ça ? Elle devrait être heureuse que James ne lui court plus après.

_« Ben je sais pas, je l'aime bien. Tu sais grâce à elle, je ne pense plus du tout à Evans, elle a disparu de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas que ce pouvait être possible de me débarrasser à jamais de Lily mais c'est arrivé. Cette fille m'a fait carrément oublié Lily et je l'aime. Désolé, ça me prend tout seul comme ça…. J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. »_

Ainsi c'est de cette manière qu'il parlait d'elle.  
_« Disparu de sa vie ? »_ C'était vraiment ce qu'il attendait, qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Disparaître complètement ? Être effacée, oubliée ? Il ne voulait plus la revoir ?

_« Je ne pensais pas que ce pouvait être possible de me débarrasser à jamais de Lily. »_ C'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Depuis longtemps ? Depuis le début. Il avait toujours voulu se 'débarrasser' d'elle. Il ne voulait plus la voir c'est ça ? Plus rien à voir avec elle ? 

Et elle ? Qui était cette fille ? Qui était cette fille qui avait fait tant changer James ? Méritait-elle vraiment James ? Saurait-elle le rendre heureux ?

Elle n'entendit pas les élèves passer autour d'elle et chuchoter à son passage. Elle était perdue, perdue dans un monde où il n'y avait pas de chemin tracé, elle ne voyait que des épines. Devait-elle passer par-dessus ces épines ? Lui permettrait-elle de trouver la bonne voie ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien après. Un océan peut-être. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle devait se baigner ? Se noyer ?

Elle se reprit et décida de retourner à sa salle commune.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle était incapable de pleurer pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui lui arrivait, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si triste.  
Peut-être parce que James s'en allait. Peut-être parce qu'elle ressentait le fait que James s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle ?

Après que Lily eut quitté la salle, Sirius décida de l'imiter. A son avis, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était en retard. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il la vit prendre une direction inverse. Il aurait voulu la rattraper pour lui poser des questions mais il n'avait pas le moral non plus. Il fallait qu'il aille en cours en plus.

Il arriva devant la porte des cachots. Leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. James était avec Remus et Peter. Ils discutaient de choses diverses.  
- T'en as mis du temps Patmol ? lui fit remarquer Moony.  
- J'avais quelque chose à faire.  
- Rien de grave j'espère ?  
Sirius ne répondit pas à la question de James. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne voulait pas lui répondre pour le moment, pas de suite, pas tant qu'il ne saura tout.

James fixa un instant Sirius qui avait les yeux rivés vers un groupe de filles de serpentard. Hélèna était encore avec sa feuille et cela mit Sirius mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. D'une lettre ? de qui ? De James ?

« Non, elle ne pouvait pas être de James ! »

Il se tourna vers son ami qui allait suivre son regard mais il l'obligea presque à rentrer en cours car le professeur était arrivé.

« Que lui arrivait-il ? ». Il tentait de cacher à James que sa correspondante pouvait être Hélèna.  
Oui, il ne voulait pas que son ami sache que Hélèna était sa correspondante, il ne voulait pas que …

Il vit Hélèna ranger sa feuille dans son sac et s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

« Ecoute Sirius, se dit-il, il y a de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas elle, quand même. »  
Il se gratta le front en essayant de résoudre ce mystère.

- Ca ne va pas Patmol ? Depuis que tu es arrivé, j'ai l'impression que tu es ailleurs !  
- Ah oui, tu trouves ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais c'était quand même son ami non ? il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Mais même James ne le savait pas.

- Désolé Cornedrue, c'est vrai que ça ne va pas très fort.  
- Mais tu étais de bonne humeur ce matin ? l'interrogea James.  
Oui c'est vrai, mais ça c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne son histoire de correspondante.

- Ca passera, répondit-il finalement.

Lorsque les cours prirent fins, il vit Hélèna se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il avait prit une sage décision en cours de Potion. Cela ne servait à rien de se disputer avec son ami, le mieux était de savoir si Hélèna était bel et bien la correspondante de James.

- Je te laisse, dit-il à James, j'ai un truc à faire à la bibliothèque.  
- A la bibliothèque ? Patmol tu as dit …  
- C'est urgent !  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne.  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je te retrouve en botanique.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Certain, allez, les pressa t-il.

Dès qu'il vit ses amis s'en aller, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Au fond, Hélèna avait sortit sa lettre et la relisait en souriant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Il aimait tellement son sourire qu'il pouvait être capable de la regarder des heures et des heures mais lorsqu'elle se gratta les cheveux avec sa plume, il se réveilla : Elle écrivait.

En effet, Hélèna était concentrée sur son parchemin et écrivait des lignes et des lignes. Des fois, elle relisait la lettre et se remettait à écrire.  
Il avait une envie folle de prendre ces deux parchemins et les brûler sous son nez mais au lieu de ça, il préféra partir.

Il aurait dû rejoindre James en Botanique mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui pose des questions. Il arriva dans sa salle commune et fixa le portrait qui permettait d'entrer dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Il se rappela que Lily n'était pas venue en cours mais comme il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, il se contenta de s'asseoir.

« Sinon bien sûr il y avait une autre solution, bien moins respectueuse mais au moins il était fixé ». Il devait pour cela emprunter la cape d'invisibilité de James et vérifier dans le dortoir de Hélèna si les lettres de James y figuraient. Mais ce serait la trahir et trahir également James. Ces lettres étaient un peu personnelles, non ?

Ils étaient maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Sirius fixait Hélèna qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'assit joyeusement à côté de ses amies. Il la vit bavarder avec elles.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ?  
- Rien, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- C'est bel et bien elle, se dit-il alors qu'il était tout seul dans le parc.  
Il était 21h00 du soir. Il avait observé Hélèna et James. Il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre aujourd'hui, il était heureux. Il avait vu Hélèna écrire sa lettre à la bibliothèque. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais il devrait être heureux, non ? James avait enfin réussit à oublier Lily. Il se rappelait même que c'était lui qui lui conseillait de passer à une autre et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il n'était pas content.  
Il va falloir faire avec et surtout … le plus … le pire … ignorer White. Dorénavant, elle ne sera que White, non plus Hélèna, seulement White.

Lily était tellement triste qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre une feuille et d'écrire une lettre à son correspondant.

_Cher correspondant,_

Je sais que c'est la deuxième lettre que je t'envoie aujourd'hui mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler en fait. Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle surprenante qui devrait me réjouir en fait mais cela me fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Ceci je l'attendais depuis longtemps mais là, à l'apprendre, à le ressentir, ça fait un peu mal, tu sais ?

J'aimerais tellement que tu m'aides ou que tu m'expliques ce que je ne comprends pas. Parce que j'ai une envie forte de pleurer mais je n'y arrive. Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je devrais pleurer !

Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me conseilles aussi ! désolée si je t'embête mais je me vois mal dire tout cela à mes amies ! »

Lorsque James eut reçut la lettre, cela lui fit tout bizarre que sa correspondante préférée se sente mal. Enfin, que lui arrivait-il ? Qui était l'abruti qui lui avait fait tant de mal ? Elle ne méritait décidément pas cette vie ? Il aurait tellement voulu lui répondre un truc du genre :

_« Ma correspondante chérie, il est tant pour nous de nous démasquer. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour nous. Je pourrai te consoler dans mes bras et tu m'expliqueras tout et je tenterai de résoudre tes problèmes ! »_

Mais il ne voulait pas paraître méchant et de profiter de la situation.

Il sourit en s'imaginant sa correspondante dans ses bras. Mais comment pouvait-elle être ?

Sirius arriva à ce moment. En le voyant sourire, il ne posa aucune question et ressortit.

James se dépêcha de sortir un parchemin et écrivit sa lettre. Sa correspondante avait vraiment besoin qu'on la console alors il le ferait.

_« Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas attendu avant de te confier. En fait je suis heureux que tu l'es fait. Alors d'abord calme-toi un peu. Prends une bonne douche chaude, peut-être que cela remettra tes idées en place, c'est toujours ce que je fais lorsque je me sens pas bien, ou sinon je prends un balai et je m'envole. J'ai toujours pensé que cela faisait beaucoup de bien de voler sur un balai. Mais cela ne va pas avec ton cas car tu ne sais pas voler. Il faut absolument que l'on se voit pour que je t'apprenne comme ça dès que tu as un problème, tu t'envoles, tu verras avec toi tes soucis s'envoleront aussi.  
Je sais que dès que tu vas te mettre au lit, tu vas y penser encore n'est-ce pas alors ne te mets pas au lit ! Tu devrais faire quelque chose de relaxant, tu devrais trouver ce que tu aimes faire. Parce que moi c'est le quiddicth et toi tu dois bien avoir une passion, quelque chose de bien, non ?   
J'aimerais vraiment te dire plus de choses mais tu vois les mots se perds, je suis malheureux de savoir que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, j'aimerais faire plus pour toi mais je respecte encore tes décisions et je ne trouve pas le moment favorable pour.  
Tu devrais lire sinon ? Tu disais que tu aimais lire et que tu aimais passer ta journée à la bibliothèque. Ou sinon, tu peux me dire ce qui ne pas, je peux essayer de t'aider, en général lorsque ça ne va pas c'est mieux de se confier mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu le regrettes tu sais. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un correspondant ! »_

Lorsque Lily reçut la lettre, elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas tardé à lui écrire de suite. Cela prouvait qu'elle valait quelque chose pour quelqu'un. Une seule personne sur toutes les personnes de Poudlard, c'était rien pour les autres mais pour elle c'était beaucoup. Au moins, elle avait quelqu'un vers qui se confier.  
L'écriture de ce garçon lui fit rire. C'était tellement mal écrit, il avait dû se dépêcher à son avis.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de lire, elle posa la lettre sur son lit et alla se prendre une douche chaude. Ensuite, elle revint en serviette lire la lettre et réfléchit sur la façon de pouvoir remettre ses idées en place ou tout simplement oublier et penser à autre chose.

Elle fouilla dans sa valise et prit son violon. Elle le ramenait toujours mais ne l'utilisait jamais. Elle joua un peu et le reposa. Elle avait envie de dormir mais avant elle voulait écrire à son correspondant.


	7. Tristesse

**Chapitre 7 : Tristesse**

Lily suivait les conseils de Potter maintenant. Chaque fois qu'elle croisait James dans un couloir, elle prenait son violon et jouait un peu. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un peu ce qu'elle craignait ressentir pour lui. Il était grand temps de se poser des questions. Elle ne cessait de penser à lui, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait écraser ce sourire scotché sur ses lèvres, chaque fois qu'elle voyait une jolie fille, elle voulait la défigurer parce qu'elle était sûre que l'une d'elle était celle qui avait tant fait changer James.

Elle faisait de plus en plus de violon, elle, qui pensait avoir tout oublier, et ben elle s'était trompée. Une fois qu'elle avait le violon dans ses mains, elle se mettait à jouer toute seule. Lorsque Remus n'était pas là, elle jouait dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et lorsque Remus était là, elle s'installait dans une des salles de Poudlard pour pouvoir jouer.

Justement, elle était en train de jouer dans cette salle. James venait encore de l'ignorer superbement. Cela lui faisait trop bizarre, parce qu'il avait pour habitude de lui demander de sortir avec mais là, il l'ignorait comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Cela la rendait de plus en plus triste tandis que James continuait d'afficher de grands sourires. Son correspondant s'inquiétait pour elle, mais des fois, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui écrire. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait ….

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela fusse possible : qu'elle tombe amoureuse de James Potter, c'était comme quelque chose d'à peine réalisable. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle n'était pas prête à accepter que James s'intéresse à une autre fille qu'elle. C'était purement de la jalousie et de l'égoïsme, or elle n'avait jamais été comme ça.

- Alors Sirius, tu m'accompagnes dans les cuisines ?  
- Non Cornedrue !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Sirius, je te parle de cuisine, là ?  
- Et je t'ai déjà répondu, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.  
- Mais il y a bien une raison, non ?  
- Oui, je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
- M'enfin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Patmol ? Depuis quelques jours, tu me parles comme si …  
- S'il te plait James, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter là, ni de faire quoi que ce soit.

James haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Il avait faim, lui. Il était sûr que Sirius viendrait le rejoindre dans un quart d'heure, ils étaient bons amis et ne se laisseraient jamais tomber. Il continua donc de marcher lorsqu'il entendit de la musique.  
De la musique à Poudlard ? Ou plutôt du violon ? Soudain quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit, la lettre de sa correspondante.

_« Cher correspondant,_

Je n'en peux vraiment plus. Je suis complètement déprimée mais un de ces points, je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni ce que je veux, et je n'ai l'aide de personne à part la tienne. J'aimerais tout arranger mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis complètement perdue.

Et pourtant j'ai suivi tous tes conseils, tu m'as dit de lire avant de dormir et c'est ce que je fais, et je vais presque tous les soirs dans une des salles de Poudlard pour pouvoir faire un peu de violon. Ok, nous n'avons pas le droit mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'est vrai que j'y repense de temps en temps, mais ça me fait un peu de bien, mais le matin lorsque je me lève et que … que je revois tout ça, je redeviens déprimée. A croire que tout ce que j'ai fait ne sert strictement à rien. J'ai envie de tuer toutes les filles une par une…

Tu vois, je deviens complètement méchante et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je le déteste pourtant, alors pourquoi je me sens si triste lorsqu'il s'en ait trouvé une autre ? Pourquoi est-ce que …. Je suis incapable de continuer, je suis désolée. »

Il avait essayé de l'aider en lui envoyant cette lettre…

_« Chère correspondante,_

Effectivement, je vois que ça va très mal. Par contre je saisis mal tes problèmes. C'est quoi qui te dérange, pourquoi veux-tu tuer toutes ces filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? J'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi tu sembles si triste, c'est quoi le problème qui s'impose ?

Je suis content que tu aies repris le violon, c'est une belle musique, et c'est si beau à entendre, moi je ne sais pas en faire, ce sont des trucs moldus que je ne connais pas du tout, mais il y a pas longtemps mon pote et moi avons assisté à un spectacle de musique, c'était durant les vacances d'été.

Qui est-ce que tu détestes ? Et pourquoi te sens-tu triste parce qu'il en aime une autre …Ne serais-tu pas … jalouse ? et dans ces cas-là … amoureuse de lui ? »

Il avait fait en sorte de ne pas lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il compatissait à sa douleur mais en réalité, en réalité James était un peu triste. Il tenait vraiment à elle, grâce à elle il avait pu oublier Evans, et il se disait que s'ils continuaient leur correspondance, ils tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Non, pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle, enfin il ne sait pas vraiment, mais ça ne lui dérangerait pas de la voir en face, elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque, et elle avait une telle facilité de parler. Et puis elle était fragile, et il voulait la protéger et tuer ce gars qui la faisait pleurer. Il avait de la chance qu'une fille comme elle puisse l'aimer, comment pouvait-il lui faire du mal ?

Il en avait été chagriné parce qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était comme lui, qu'elle attendait avec impatience ses lettres mais encore une fois, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il s'était trompé sur une personne et faisait confiance sur la mauvaise personne. Au début, il tenait comme un fou à Lily, il savait qu'elle viendrait un jour mais il s'était trompé. Combien de rêve avait-il fait ? Combien d'espoir était né en lui ? Mais tout était faux. Et là c'était pareil. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé la voir ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré qu'elle demande à le voir ? Combien de fois … et encore une fois, celle pour qui il éprouvait quelques sentiments, en aimait un autre. Il était juste bon pour être un ami pour elle, un ennemi pour Lily mais pas un amoureux, pas un homme avec qui on aimerait faire sa vie.

La musique avait cessé mais il savait d'où venait la musique. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir cette fille. Avant il aurait courut pour aller la voir mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il était très proche d'elle, il ne voulait pas aller la voir.

Avant, elle était près de lui, si proche de lui mais de distance si loin car il ne savait pas qui elle pouvait être, ce soir, elle était juste derrière cette porte mais il ne voulait pas aller la voir, car après tout qu'est-ce qu'il représentait pour elle, il était juste un ami et il se voyait mal consoler justement cette fille alors qu'elle en aimait un autre.

Après tout, il ne risquait rien s'il voyait son visage. Il avait toujours eu envie de la voir, pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

Il eut donc envie d'aller la voir mais il rebroussa chemin.

Il ne voulait pas entendre les phrases qu'il craignait tel que « Je l'aime tellement… »

Le lendemain, Sirius était sortit le premier de son dortoir. James était arrivé très tard hier, alors il le laissa dormir un peu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, une fille lui barra le passage. Il leva les yeux vers Hélèna.

- Alors Black, on dirait que tu as arrêté de me taquiner.  
S'il ne savait pas qu'elle était la correspondante de James, il lui aurait balancé un « Ca te manque ? n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais au lieu de ça, il regarda derrière elle, pressé qu'elle s'en aille.

- Tu pourrais me répondre !  
- Je n'ai pas le temps White …  
Hélèna le fixa, toute trace de sourire avait disparu. Qu'elle l'appelle Black, c'était normal mais qu'il l'appelle White, ça c'était …

- Tu n'as plus de temps ? C'est bizarre de la part d'un maraudeur, non ?  
- Ecoute White, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, si tu me laissais partir, ce serait bien, j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire.  
- Je ne t'ai pas retenu, ok ? Va t'en si tu en as envie.

Il l'observa. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas observé, il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là mais il se reprit : Elle était à James.

- Tu ne devrais pas écrire tes lettres ?

Hélèna pâlit.

- Comment … comment le sais-tu ? demanda t-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas aveugle White !!!

Et il s'en alla.

Elle venait de le confirmer, elle venait de le … c'était la pire des choses qu'elle ait pu sortir de sa bouche. Jamais une de ses phrases ne l'avait tant blessé, aujourd'hui, c'était comme un poignard lui transperçant le cœur !!!

Hélèna fixa Sirius.

« Que lui arrivait-il ? pourquoi lui parlait-il de cette manière ? L'avait-il oublié ? Etait-il passé à une autre ? Elle aimait pourtant tellement qu'il la taquine, lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle le détestait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça mais elle était juste incapable de dire autre chose lorsqu'il se trouvait devant elle… »

Sirius s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et commença à manger.

- Black, il faut qu'on parle !  
Il leva les yeux et vit Hélèna !

- Et moi, je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.  
- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu ne me parles jamais comme d'habitude.  
- Tu es une serpentard White, l'aurais-tu oublié ?  
- Je sais, tu es un Black, je suis une serpentard, mais … enfin il y a quelques jours, ça ne te dérangeait pas.  
- Oh … ça c'était juste un pari mais j'ai déclaré forfait car ça ne m'intéressait pas de t'embrasser.

Hélèna sentit son cœur battre la chamade tandis qu'elle continuait de fixer Sirius.

- Alors maintenant, je te prierais de te pousser car tu barres mon champ de vision car il y a quelque chose de très intéressant à voir.

Hélèna se poussa et vit alors une jeune brune repousser ses cheveux tout en s'asseyant.

- Je te hais Black, siffla t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Ca lui faisait mal aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Son ami et elle s'aimaient, James n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il la connaissait. Evans lui avait pourri la vie, il ne pouvait pas voler la seule chose qui rendait James heureux même si pour cela il devait se sacrifier, il le ferait.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime, toi !

James vit Hélèna s'en aller précipitamment. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Il avait même cru apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Il voulut la rattraper mais c'était une serpentard après tout mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, non plus. Il savait que Sirius avait un faible pour elle, son ami avait vraiment de drôles de goûts car Hélèna, lui, il la méprisait, il ne l'aimait pas mais bon si son ami l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de traîner avec. Il savait que son ami lui mentait, chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient Hélèna, lui il s'en allait bien sûr car il ne l'aimait pas cette serpentard et bizarrement Sirius mettait toujours un temps fou avant de le rejoindre. Au début, il n'avait pas compris mais lorsqu'il voyait les regards que Sirius lui jetait, il avait compris.

Il se dirigea donc dans la grande sale où il vit Sirius manger.

- Tiens, salut Sirius !  
- Salut, murmura celui-ci.  
- Je viens de voir Hélèna courir comme si elle avait des fantômes à ses trousses.

Aucune réaction de la part de Sirius.

- Tu m'écoutes Patmol ?  
- Oui je t'ai entendu.  
- Et tu ne fais rien ?  
- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
- Enfin … je me disais … White, elle …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Demanda James, je l'ai vu pleurer. Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes ?  
- Je m'en contre-fiche de ses problèmes.  
- Vous vous êtes disputés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Rien !  
- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.  
- Si, mais je ne veux pas parler d'elle.

James hocha de la tête, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit Lily arriver, le regard légèrement vide.

En voyant ce visage sans expression, Sirius eut l'impression de se voir et c'est là qu'il comprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Lily ? demanda Sirius alors qu'elle s'asseyait.  
Lily n'entendit pas la question.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James. Celui-ci était préoccupé par les hiboux qui arrivaient mais son hibou n'était pas en vue.

Sirius fut incapable de dire autre chose et décida de retourner dans sa salle commune. Ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui vu que c'était samedi. Il préféra donc retrouver Remus et Peter. A tous les coups, James avait un match de Quiddicth dans la journée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de la salle que Lily remarqua qu'il s'en allait. Son regard croisa celui de James, et elle se demandait un instant s'il valait mieux tout mettre au clair ou se taire. Après tout, il était bien heureux sans elle !


	8. Doutes et préssentiments

**Merci à **tchingtchong, o0marie0o, Lokness, Rebecca-Black

Bonne lecture

**Doutes et pressentiments**

James posa un long regard vers elle. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé, aujourd'hui elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait un regard vide, elle avait les yeux rougis et des cernes aux yeux. Il se demandait un instant si elle n'avait pas des problèmes.

Lily prit lentement le verre de jus qui se trouvait devant elle mais le renversa sans le faire exprès, elle avait fait un geste maladroit ! Elle ne se préoccupa même pas du jus qui coulait maintenant sur le sol, trop occupée à fixer le verre rayé.

James fronça les sourcils devant cette scène. Mais que leur arrivait-ils à tous ? Sirius était déprimée, Hélèna pleurait, Lily ressemblait à une morte-vivante…

- Evans ?  
Lily ne l'entendit pas.

- Evans ?  
Elle leva alors les yeux vers lui.

- Ca ne va pas ?   
Elle fronça les sourcils et sourit.

- Si ça va bien.  
- On ne dirait pas. Tu sembles préoccupée. Tu as des problèmes ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

James jeta le sort pour nettoyer la table et quitta la pièce pour le stade de Quiddicth.

Il se mit à penser de nouveau à Lily. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avant elle était toujours d'humeur assez joyeuse, enfin elle était aussi un peu chiante quand elle parlait mais maintenant elle ne parlait plus du tout. Elle avait vraiment des problèmes. 

Mais la façon dont Sirius la regardait le mit en doute. Sirius savait-il pourquoi Lily se comportait ainsi ? Il avait été si préoccupé par ses lettres qu'il avait oublié tout le monde. Sirius, Lily … Lily ? ... Lily!

Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de la lâcher, ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait oublié ! Elle lui priait de l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute ! Et puis si …Et Sirius ? qu'avait-il lui ? Il devait avoir de sérieux ennuis !!!

Un bon match le remit sur pieds. Il avait convoqué son équipe pour s'entraîner, rien de mieux que de voler sur un balai et c'est en volant qu'il repensa à la dépression de sa correspondante. Il lui avait promis de la faire voler un jour, il ne le fera jamais, elle en aimait un autre ! Pourquoi le monde était si compliqué ? En lui écrivant, il s'était promis d'oublier Lily, certes c'était arrivé mais pour tomber dans les bras d'une autre, cela il ne l'avait pas prévu.

- Lily !!!  
Lily se retourna et vit alors une serpentard se diriger vers elle.

La préfète fronça les sourcils en essayant de la reconnaître mais celle-ci fuyait son regard.

- Tu … tu retournes dans ta salle commune ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu peux … tu peux …  
- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
- Tu peux me dire si … si … si Black est à l'intérieur ?  
- Black ? Mais elle est dans ta maison !!!  
- Je ne parle pas d'elle, je parle de … Sirius Black !

Lily hocha de la tête et rentra dans la salle commune tandis que Hélèna attendait dehors.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Lily en ressortit.

- Black doit être dans son dortoir et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller là-bas.  
- Ah !  
Hélèna était un peu peinée et voulut s'en aller mais Lily la rappela.

- Tu peux le faire toi ? Ca ne te dérange pas d'enfreindre le règlement, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hélèna se retourna aussitôt et la toisa.

- Je n'y vais pas parce que je ne dois pas montrer le mauvais exemple mais tu peux y aller toi !!!  
La serpentard mit un temps fou avant de répondre. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait : Voulait-elle réellement s'expliquer avec Black ou allait-elle laisser au temps de le faire ?

- Merci

Hélèna entra donc à la suite de Lily et celle-ci lui désigna les escaliers d'un geste.

Elle la remercia une nouvelle fois avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta à une porte où c'était écrit « Chez les garçons », elle supposa que plus haut c'était « Chez les filles ».

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à un long couloir, elle dépassa les dortoirs des autres années avant de voir apparaître la dernière porte qui était celle des septième année.

Toute tremblante, elle s'approcha timidement de la dernière porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle tenait absolument à s'expliquer avec Sirius. Pourquoi, en fait ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait plus où elle en était mais savoir que Sirius ne lui adresserait plus la parole de cette manière lui faisait mal, bien entendu ce n'est pas ce qu'elle lui dira ! Elle lui criera dessus, et puis peut-être ses mauvaises habitudes … enfin bonnes habitudes de la taquiner reviendraient. Il lui ferait de nouveau des avances et …

Elle soupira !

Que voulait-elle réellement ? Qu'il lui parle ? Mais n'était-il sensé rien représenter à ses yeux ? Non, elle y allait juste pour l'engueuler, elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il l'avait traité dans la grande salle, elle avait le droit de se venger non ?

A penser ainsi, elle ne pensa pas que la porte pouvait s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Enfin … par Remus !

- White ?

Elle n'avait pas réagit mais elle entendit un léger bruit derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je voulais parler à Black.

Remus ouvrit la porte et Hélèna vit un Sirius debout.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qui t'a donné le mot de passe ?

Hélèna ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction. Normalement c'était à elle de s'en prendre à lui ?

Remus haussa un sourcil en sa direction. Visiblement il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

- Tu peux entrer si …  
- Il en est hors de question, cria alors Sirius. Retourne dans ta salle commune et au plus vite.  
- Arrête de la traiter comme si c'était ton chien, PATMOL ! White est venue te parler, tu pourrais écouter ce qu'elle a à dire !!  
Mais celle-ci n'en avait plus envie. Elle était sotte d'avoir pensé que Sirius allait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était un bon à rien, il finira tuer par les mangemorts et c'est elle qui en rira.

- Entre !  
Elle leva un léger regard vers Remus, et entra dans le dortoir.

- Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu as dire White, tu as deux minutes, et si tu ne te presses pas, je t'envoie par la fenêtre.  
- Je reste dans le couloir. Si tu lui fais du mal Sirius, je ne me gênerais pas pour intervenir.

Et il s'en alla en refermant la porte.

- Bon qu'as-tu à dire ?  
Son ton avait légèrement baissé et elle sentit moins de colère dans sa voix. Cela lui redonna du courage.

- Je n'accepte pas que tu me parles comme ça !

Sirius sursauta, il avait pensé qu'elle parlerait comme une petite gamine à qui on venait de lui ôter son jouet mais non, Hélèna était restée la même. Un jeu devant Remus ? Pour faire la petite victime ? Il se surprit à sourire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Non qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son caractère !!!

- Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, Black ! Mais je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton !  
- …  
Il voulait qu'elle finisse ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Tu m'as humiliée devant tout le monde et je n'ai rien pu dire ! 

Hélèna faisait passer le temps, en fait elle parlait pour rien dire mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Et lui, il attendait, attendait qu'elle finisse de parler, attendait qu'elle se sente gênée, attendait de voir sa réaction préférée.

- Et puis … je … C'est quoi cette histoire de pari ?  
Autant aller droit au but !

- C'est pourtant très simple à comprendre, non ? Tu es une des filles qui fait le plus de pari ? Tu aimes ça ? Et puis voilà, ça me rendait dingue de voir que tu prends les gens pour des idiots alors j'ai fait un pari sur toi puis avec toi.  
Elle se sentit légèrement vexée mais fit semblant que ça ne la dégoûtait pas.

- Un jeu ? demanda t-elle.  
- Ouais c'est un peu ça !  
Elle hocha de la tête retenant ses larmes avec peine avant qu'il ne dise.

- Un peu comme ce que tu fais avec moi ?  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui surprise.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je parle ?  
- Je …  
- Je te parle de ces lettres, bon sang White.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule et qu'il parle de ces lettres, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle écrivait à un inconnu, et qu'il lui révèle que cet inconnu c'était James, pas lui malheureusement.

- Des lettres ? Je …  
Hélèna recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle vit Sirius s'approcher d'elle.

- On ne voulait pas que tu le saches, on savait que …

Sirius sentit la rage l'envahir tandis que Hélèna reculait toujours face aux pas pressants de Sirius.

- Me le cacher ? Et vous ne pensiez pas qu'un jour, j'allais le savoir, c'est ça ?  
- Nous comptions te le dire Black, je …

Hélèna était maintenant adossée au mur tandis que Sirius continuait d'approcher dangereusement.

- Me le dire ? Quand ? Lorsque je vous aurais vu ensemble…  
- Jamais ! Répondit-elle. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de …  
- Tais-toi !!!

Sirius la fixer, il était fou de rage, il voulait la tuer en ce moment-même. La tuer d'avoir joué avec lui ? La tuer d'avoir embarqué James parce qu'apparemment elle, elle savait qui c'était. Et si, elle se vengeait ?

Hélèna ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Chaque fois qu'elle défiait Sirius, il n'était jamais arrivé à ce point de rage. Non, il se contentait toujours de se moquer d'elle, de lui rire au nez, de lui envoyer quelques sorts mais jamais, jamais en venir à …

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle le suppliait de le croire.

- Je voulais te le dire Sirius, je voulais te le dire, mais elle m'a promit de n'en rien faire, elle avait peur, peur que …  
- TU TE VENGES ? C'EST CA QUE TU FAIS ? PARCE QUE L'ON EMBÊTAIT LES SERPENTARDS ET MAINTENANT TU TE JOUES DES SENTIMENTS DE JAMES ET … DES MI… MAIS JE TE LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE WHITE ! CA TU PEUX ME CROIRE!!!

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement sur Remus qui les dévisagea.

- Bordel Patmol…

Hélèna choisit ce moment pour sortir du dortoir et descendre en courrant les escaliers.

Sirius s'affala sur son lit en ignorant les répliques de Remus.

Au moment où Hélèna descendait, elle fut percutée par quelqu'un. Elle tomba presque à la renverse mais elle fut rattrapée par de bras puissants.

- White ? Dit alors James en la reconnaissant ! Tu en fais …  
Lorsqu'il vit ses larmes, il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas l'engueuler. Après tout elle était toujours maladroite, elle regardait jamais où elle courrait et ça ne changera pas apparemment. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que c'est sur lui qu'elle tombe ?

Hélèna se retira de lui et s'en alla.

Epuisé, James ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'une serpentard faisait dans sa salle commune, ni pourquoi elle descendait les escaliers en pleurant, ni pourquoi Lily partit à la suite de White.


	9. La correspondante d'Hélèna

Bonjour 

Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews, mais quand il y a eu un bug sur je veux dire par là qu'on reçoit les reviews en retar et tout ça, ben j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Au pire peut-être que pour les personnes pour qui j'ai pas répondu, les reviews ne sont pas encore arrivées. Je vous prierais donc de m'excuser à l'avance. Place à un nouveau chapitre.

Je remercie tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs.

Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 9 : La correspondante d'Hélèna**

Il remonta lorsqu'il vit Remus crier sur Sirius.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre vous ? cria alors Remus.

Sirius se leva lentement en fixant James qui venait d'arriver.

- Très bien alors je vais vous le dire. James … tu m'as dit dernièrement que tu correspondais avec une fille, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Quoi ? s'écria Remus.  
- James et cette fille donc correspondent ensemble depuis longtemps. James en est tombé amoureux mais …  
- Lâche l'affaire, s'énerva James, elle en aime un autre.

Ce fut un coup fatal pour Sirius. White avait-elle osé dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Comment pouvait-il pensé ça, peut-être qu'elle en aimait un autre que lui. Il sentit de nouveau la rage l'envahir.

- Mais c'est qui cette fille ? demanda alors Remus.  
- Je ne sais pas Lunard, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir maintenant.  
- Et bien il serait temps que tu le saches ! cria presque Sirius.  
- Ah oui ? Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu le sais, toi ?  
- Oui, répondit posément Sirius.  
James le toisa tandis que Remus n'y comprenait presque rien.

- C'est White !

Les morceaux de puzzles éparpillés dans sa tête se reconstituèrent tout seul.

Ainsi donc cette fille qui se trouve être la correspondante de James n'est autre que White dont Sirius a un léger faible. Mais James commence à éprouver quelques sentiments car, grâce à elle, il oublie Evans. Du fait que le problème vient chez White qui n'aime autre que Sirius, ce qui explique donc la détresse de chacun. Mais alors comment expliquer la tristesse de Lily ?

Sirius fut étonné de voir que James n'avait aucune réaction.

- C'est pas elle !

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Son cœur s'emballait de joie. Entendre James dire que ce ne pouvait pas être elle était … mais ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est une serpentard !  
- Et alors ? C'est pas parce que ce n'est pas une serpentard que tu ne peux pas l'aimer !  
- C'est vrai ! Bien que ce soit rare de voir un Gryffondor épris d'une serpentard, mis à part toi, je …  
- Pourquoi ce ne peut pas être White ? demanda Remus.  
- Ma correspondante est d'origine moldue et aucune fille d'origine moldue se trouve à serpentard.

Ce n'est pas White ? Mais alors comme expliquer ces lettres, cette scène et …  
Soudain les paroles de White résonnèrent dans la tête de Sirius : _« Je voulais te le dire Sirius, je voulais te le dire, mais elle m'a promit de n'en rien faire, elle avait peur, peur que … »_.

Elle ? C'était avec une fille qu'elle correspondait.

Il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de James et se rua dans les escaliers. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle et longea les couloirs qui se trouvaient devant lui.

A bout de souffle, il aperçut Lily qui s'en allait et Hélèna qui, était assise en position fœtus, sur le sol, les jambes repliés sur elle, la tête reposant sur ses genoux.

Arrivé près d'elle, il s'agenouilla.

- Hélèna.  
Hélèna releva aussitôt la tête et fut surprise de voir Sirius devant elle.

Elle se releva aussitôt et il l'imita.

Elle le fixa avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle.

- Pardon.  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je suis désolé ma belle, je ne savais pas que … Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire que tu n'étais pas la …  
Elle retira ses mains, folle de rage avant de lui crier.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Sirius. J'ai l'impression d'être folle. A croire que je fais des choses que je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir faites.  
Sirius eut un léger sourire avant de l'observer.

Il resta un long moment à la fixer tandis que Hélèna séchait ses larmes.

- pourquoi tu changes d'humeur comme ça ? D'abord tu me fais des paris, le lendemain tu me laisses entendre que tu me veux, puis tu m'ignores, tu m'engueules et maintenant…. J'y comprends rien Black.  
Sirius se rapprocha encore plus de ce qu'il ne l'était déjà de White et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Il faut que je t'explique.  
- Oui, dit-elle en retirant ses mains.  
- Ici ? demanda t-il.  
- Oui, ici !  
- Bien alors … Cela va être compliqué, tu sais ?  
- Je m'en fou Black ! Je veux que tu m'expliques tout, ici !

Sirius n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- Bien en fait James correspond avec une fille dont il ne connaît pas le nom…  
- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda alors Hélèna.  
Sirius sourit. Hélèna avait toujours été une grande curieuse, et se mêler de la vie des autres était une de ces passions.

Il lui expliqua donc l'épisode du hibou.

- Ainsi, ils ont continué de correspondre. Un jour, nous t'avons croisé avec une lettre… Tu t'en souviens ?  
- Oui, dit Hélèna sentant le rouge lui monter.  
Il frôla sa joue avant de dire.

- D'ailleurs, je t'avais promis de venir à ton dortoir.  
- Ne change pas de sujet Black.  
- Bien après cet heureux événement, James et moi avons parlé et c'est là qu'il m'a révélé cette histoire de correspondance …  
Il n'avait pas eu besoin de continuer car Hélèna comprit bien vite.

- Et tu as cru que c'était moi …  
Un long silence suivit cette révélation.

- Tu pensai que c'était moi cette fille ? souffla Hélèna en tirant sur la veste de Sirius.  
Sirius retira la main de Hélèna comme pour se venger.

- Oui je l'ai cru. Mais cela ne faisait rien du tout. J'étais juste horrifié par le goût de mon meilleur ami. J'étais déçu.  
Hélèna le fixa, certaine qu'il essayait de la mettre en colère, mais elle eut une idée.

- Mais ce n'était pas James. En revanche je correspondais avec une autre personne.  
De nouveau intéressé, Sirius demanda :

- C'était qui ?  
- Oh tu n'a vraiment pas besoin de le savoir puisque tu lui diras que ses goûts sont un peu ….  
Il posa une main sur sa nuque et elle dû s'arrêter. C'était une sensation agréable sur lui procurait Sirius.

Lentement il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il l'eut embrassé, elle se blottit contre lui.

- Je ne peux pas Sirius, je ne peux plus te le cacher plus longtemps.   
- Et bien dis-le moi, dit alors Sirius pensant qu'il s'agissait de dévoiler ses sentiments.

Elle se détacha de lui et le fixa.

- Nous ne pouvons pas parler là Sirius.  
Comprenant maintenant de quoi il s'agissait, Sirius lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une des salles et verrouilla la porte.

- Je corresponds avec ta cousine, dit-elle alors qu'elle voyait s'avancer vers lui.  
- Ma … ma …laquelle ?  
- Androméda Black !  
Au lieu de se diriger vers elle, Sirius préféra s'asseoir. Hélèna resta là où elle était et continua.

- Andy t'avais écris quelques lettres ces vacances, tu ne lui as jamais répondu Sirius alors elle a pensé que tu l'avais toi aussi rejetée. Je l'ai pensé aussi, avoua t-elle, j'ai trouvé une de ses lettres dans ta chambre lorsque nous avons été invité chez toi. Lorsque j'ai fini de lire sa lettre, j'ai eu comme un pincement au cœur en pensant que tout le monde, y compris toi, l'aviez rejeté, juste parce qu'elle était partie avec un moldu. J'étais peinée alors je lui ai écris. Elle se rappelais vaguement de moi, je lui ai certifiée que tu ne pensais pas comme tous les mangemorts mais elle ne voulait pas me croire. Je voulais te le dire mais j'avais peur que tu ne réagisses comme ceux de ta famille, elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas que je te le dise, alors j'ai gardé le silence.  
Sirius l'écoutait, il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il préférait qu'elle dise tout d'un trait.

- Je ne voulais pas la trahir, ni te blessé. Mais quand j'ai su que tu savais pour les lettres et que tu n'en voulais qu'à moi, je ne savais plus où donner ma tête. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû prendre cette lettre de chez toi, ni lui écrire sans ta permission, mais elle avait tellement besoin qu'on l'aide. Je suis désolée Sirius.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Sa cousine, sa très chère cousine, il l'aimait tellement. Le fait pour lequel il ne lui avait pas répondu c'était parce qu'il avait quitté durant l'été la maison familiale, elle avait peut-être écrit à ce moment-là et son hibou les avait laissé dans sa chambre pensant qu'il reviendrait.

- Où est sa lettre ?  
- Dans mon dortoir.  
- Va me la chercher.

Hélèna ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la salle.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Sirius l'attendait dans le couloir, elle lui donna la lettre et il la lut.

_"Cher Cousin,_

Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre cette lettre, peut-être que tu décideras de la brûler ou de la montrer aux autres pour te foutre de moi. Et pourtant vois-tu même avec ces pensées, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Tu es une des personnes dont je fais le plus confiance c'est pourquoi j'aimerais avoir ton opinion.

Je sais que ma vie ne regarde que moi mais tout de même, j'aimerais que l'on me dise où est mon erreur. Pourquoi m'a t'on brûlé de cet arbre généalogique ? Ai-je réellement fait une erreur ? dois-je vraiment me sentir coupable de m'être enfuit en compagnie de Ted ? Je l'aimais, tu sais ? Plus que n'importe qui. J'ai pourtant longtemps tenté de l'oublier. Lorsque nous allions à l'école je faisais semblant de m'intéresser aux autres garçons mais aucune de ces personnes n'étaient aussi intéressante que Ted. Je lui ai même dit de ne plus m'écrire mais ses lettres me manquaient. Oh si tu savais combien j'en pleurais, seule dans mon dortoir, espérant recevoir une lettre de sa part. Je ne cessais de chercher mon hibou des yeux. Il ne connaissait pas mon monde, j'avais peur qu'après cette nouvelle, il ne veuille plus de moi. Bien que c'est ce que je voulais, je ne pouvais me résigner à le lui dire car au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'il revienne à moi. Et durant ces longues vacances d'été, lorsque je le croisais dans la rue, c'était tellement difficile de l'ignorer. Alors un jour, il m'a attrapé le bras et il m'a avoué qu'il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de m'ignorer, c'était impossible pour lui de le faire. Il m'aimait, tu sais ? Et rien ne valait plus à mes yeux. Il était revenu, alors j'ai tout laissé pour lui. Je ne regrette rien, je suis heureuse. Je voulais t'en parler Sirius, mais tu … tu n'étais jamais là quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu sortais tout le temps, tu … Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner ?

Ta tendre cousine Androméda Black … bientôt Tonks. »

- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était passé tout ça avec elle, enfin avec ce moldu, s'écria alors Sirius. Je ne percevais pourtant rien d'inchangé chez elle.  
- Elle ne voulait sans doute pas le montrer, répondit alors Hélèna surprise de cette réaction.  
Elle s'était attendue à une autre réaction de sa part.

- Enfin bon, elle est heureuse. Tu permets que je garde la lettre, je lui répondrais ce soir.  
- Ca veut dire que tu lui… ?  
- Oui je lui pardonne. Mais bon, je ne comprends pas les filles. Lorsqu'elles aiment un garçon, pourquoi ne sont-elles pas capable de leur dire ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours aux garçons de prendre le choses en main.  
- Ne généralise pas. Il n'y a que ta cousine…  
- Et toi ?  
- Ah oui ? Et de qui suis-je amoureuse ?  
- De moi, évidemment.  
Elle ne nia pas et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.


	10. Lorsque le rideau se lève

**Merci à tous mes revieweurs auxquels j'ai répondu ! Pour ceux qui sont en anonymes, je ne sais pas comment leur répondre vu que les RAR sont interdites dans les chapitres. Laissez votre mail sinon**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Chapitre 10 : Lorsque le rideau se lève 

Sirius n'était pas rentré. Il devait être vers les coups de 21 heures et il n'était pas là. Il était peut-être encore en train de discuter avec Hélèna. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient heureux de savoir que James n'était pas le correspondant de Hélèna.

Allongé maintenant sur le lit de Sirius, il réfléchissait. A tous les coups Sirius s'inquiétait pour lui mais il eut un faible sourire en se disant que durant les quelques jours où Sirius et lui ne s'entendaient pas c'était juste parce que Sirius avait pensé que la correspondante de James était Hélèna. De toute façon, si ça aurait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais dit à Sirius que c'était elle, et si Sirius l'aurait su avant lui, il aurait tout fait pour faire croire à Sirius qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle et elle, non plus. Il n'aurait pas accepté de le rendre triste.

Mais une chose le perturbait encore plus. Sirius arrivait à avoir n'importe quelle fille, alors pourquoi lui avait-il tant de mal ?  
C'est alors que l'image de Lily s'imposa dans son esprit. Son deuxième amour comme son premier était encore un échec. Pourquoi repensait-il à son premier amour ? Tout était si compliqué, il pensait qu'en aimait sa correspondante, il oublierait Lily, mais ça en devenait de plus en plus pire.

Il soupira et se leva pour s'observer dans la glace. Et pourtant il n'avait rien à reprocher à son physique, il était beau, bien que ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, ça lui donnait un charme particulier, ses yeux noisettes n'étaient pas si beaux mais ils avaient une lueur qui pouvait attirer n'importe quelle fille. Peut-être que son caractère n'allait pas avec son physique.

Enervé, il prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit à la va-vite.

_« Chère correspondante._

C'est bon ! C'est fini ! J'en ai mare. Je veux te voir maintenant, tout de suite, à la minute qui arrive. Tu vas sans doute me dire que tu n'es pas prête ou que tu penses encore à l'autre mais moi j'en ai mare d'être traité comme … Bref je veux te voir immédiatement. Si tu ne viens pas, crois-moi je ne répondrais plus à tes lettres et je ne t'écrirais plus. Tout sera fini entre nous. Je t'attends dans la salle où la nuit dernière tu as fait du violon. »

James s'était vite préparé et avait couru jusque dans la salle. Il s'assit sur une des chaises et attendit quelques minutes. Le temps qu'elle reçoive la lettre, qu'elle se prépare et qu'elle vienne …sans doute 20 minutes. Il jeta un regard à sa montre… Elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il se mit à penser, à se demander comment pouvait-être sa correspondante.  
Blonde ? Sans doute. Avec des yeux bleus alors ? Blonde aux yeux bleus… Bien que cela soit mignon, ça n'irait pas à côté d'une brun aux yeux marrons. Enfin, il irait avec n'importe quelle fille de toute façon. Les brunes sont les plus belles, pensa t-il, à mes yeux … les rousses sont pas mal, non plus, pensa t-il mais … il ne voulait pas de rousse, ça lui ferait trop rappeler Lily. Une brune aux yeux verts, ce serait parfait. Non ! Hélèna est une brune aux yeux verts. Et puis les yeux verts, ça rappelle Lily. Non une blonde aux yeux bleus, c'est peut-être mieux.

Faut qu'elle soit grande … non si elle est plus grande que lui, ça ne va pas, faut qu'elle soit petite… Trop petite, ça ne va pas non plus. Ben une de sa taille mais plus petite.

Il imposa dans son esprit ces petites choses.

Un petit nez, des fossettes. C'est trop mignon les fossettes, pensa t-il. Lily en avait. Non, finalement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en ait.

Il soupira. En pensant à tout cela, bien qu'il ai essayé d'imaginer une fille, c'était l'image de Lily qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

Mais ce n'était pas elle sa correspondante….

Il vit alors la poignée de la porte se baisser et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre que fit entendre. Il vit apparaître un premier pied. La fille portait une simple chaussure. Il vit alors sa jambe apparaître, son bras … son corps … son visage.

Il resta un long moment là à la fixer lorsque celle-ci leva son visage et le vit.

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Lily Evans … Lily Evans … Comment savait-elle qu'il était là ? Et que faisait-elle là ? Elle faisait sans doute sa ronde ! Il avait complètement oublié qu'étant préfète, Lily fouillait de fond en comble les salles. »

- Je … j'attendais quelqu'un, dit alors James. Je ne pense qu'elle va venir. Je te laisse donc.

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de Lily.

- Potter … tu attendais ta correspondante ?

Potter fit volte-face et la fixa.

- Comment … C'est toi ? demanda t-il.

Lily le fixait. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur le visage.

- Tu es celle avec qui …

Depuis plusieurs jours, il se cassait la tête pour savoir qui était sa correspondante préférée en oubliant complètement Lily alors qu'en fait il s'agissait d'elle. Quelle ironie !

- Je suis étonné, avoua t-il.

Lily n'avait jamais été aussi surprise de sa vie. James Potter ? James Potter, son correspondant ? Mais c'était vraiment la meilleure blague qu'on ait pu lui dire.

Bien qu'elle aurait voulu rire, elle ne le fit pas. Savoir que c'était lui, c'était …

James et Lily restèrent là à se fixer, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle avait pensé que James la prendrait dans ses bras mais dans les lettres, elle disait qu'elle en aimait un autre et il ne la croirait jamais lorsqu'elle dirait que c'était lui, et puis … sa dernière lettre lui revint en mémoire. Au fait comment savait-il que c'était ici qu'elle avait joué du violon ?

- Je suis étonné, dit alors James. Toi tu n'as pas l'air de l'être. Je suis quand même le garçon que tu détestes le plus au monde et pourtant … pourtant tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler de tes problèmes.  
- Arrête.  
- Ah oui Evans, crois-tu vraiment que je vais arrêter. Tu juges sans connaître, c'est ça que tu disais dans les lettres. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu penses de moi ?  
- Comment sais-tu que c'est ici que je faisais du violon ?

C'était au tour de James d'être désarçonné.

- Ca veut dire que tu savais depuis hier que ta correspondante, c'était moi ?  
- Non, je ne t'ai pas vu hier, je t'ai juste entendu.  
- Ben voyons. Juste en écoutant cette musique, tu as pu déterminer que c'était moi ?

James lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle lui parlait.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu, répéta t-il.  
- Certes, vu que la porte n'a pas été ouverte, mais tu savais que c'était moi. A moins que tu le saches depuis le début.

Cette accusation fit réfléchir les deux personnes. D'une part à James qui se demandait comme il avait pu croire que sa correspondante était gentille et Lily … qui maintenant avait l'air d'y voir plus clair.

James savait depuis le début que c'était à elle qu'il écrivait. Comment avait-elle pu croire à cette histoire de Hibou espiègle ? Il avait feint d'envoyer cette lettre à ses parents mais en fait il savait à qui elle allait revenir. Et ensuite ils avaient continué de correspondre ensemble. Il l'avait trahi.

- Tu savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

James ne lui répondait pas. Il avait aimé sa correspondante, il avait aimé Lily. Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule personne, elle l'avait d'abord blessé en lui disant des paroles méchantes avant, et maintenant, elle l'accusait.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître, cria alors Lily qui sentait les larmes lui monter. QU'UN SALE TRAÎTRE. TU SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT MOI QUI T'ECRIVAIS. TOUT CE QUE TU VOULAIS C'ETAIT QUE JE TOMBE AMOUREUSE DE TOI VIA CES LETTRES. ET APRES TU AURAIS DEMANDE A CE QU'ON SE RENCONTRE. EN Y REPENSANT, COMBIEN DE FOIS TU M'AS DEMANDE QU'ON SE RENCONTRE ? ET DES QUE …  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car James venait de la gifler.

- NE DIS PAS CE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS. JE NE SAVAIS PAS QUE C'ETAIT TOI. SI JE L'AURAI SU, J'AURAI RENVOYE CET HIBOU PARCE QUE SAVOIR QU'IL N'ENVOYAIT QUE DES LETTRES A TOI M'AURAIT ETE INSUPPORTABLE.  
- TU MENS ! C'EST TOI QUI A VOULU QUE L'ON CORRESPONDE ENSEMBLE. NE DIS PAS LE CONTRAIRE.  
- OUI C'EST VRAI, MAIS JE PENSAIS QUE J'ALLAIS FAIRE UNE NOUVELLE CONNAISSANCE.  
- TU MENS ! TU N'ES QU'UN TRAÎTRE ET QU'UN MENTEUR. ET DIRE QUE JE COMMENCAIS A CROIRE QUE TU AVAIS CHANGE. TU ES BIEN PIRE QUE CE QUE JE LE CROYAIS. TU ES IGNOBLE, TU ES DEGUEULASSE, TU NE MERITES MÊME PAS QUE JE CONTINUE DE TE PARLER. TU ES DETESTABLE.

Il la plaqua férocement contre le mur et avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour elle, lui cracha :

- TU SAIS QUOI ? TU ES BIEN PLUS DETESTABLE QUE MOI. JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE COMMENT J'AI PU AIMER MA CORRESPONDANTE. JE ME VOYAIS DEJA AVEC ELLE, EN TRAIN DE MONTER SUR UN BALAI, EN L'EMBRA … MAIS MAINTENANT QUE JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI, CA ME REPOUSSE. J'AI ENVIE DE VOMIR A L'IDEE D'AVOIR PENSE DES CHOSES PAREILLES. JE ME CONTREFICHE DE CE QUE TU PENSES, CA ME PASSE AU-DESSUS DE LA TËTE. JUSQU'A MAINTENANT JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU TE BLESSER OU TE FAIRE DU MAL MAIS LA TU VOIS, JE M'EN FICHE ET MON RÊVE SERAIT QUE TU SOUFFRES DEVANT MOI. TU ES ENCORE PLUS DETESTABLE QUE MOI EVANS.

Il la lâcha et s'en alla.

Lily était encore choquée par toutes les phrases blessantes qu'il lui avait dites. James, il était vrai, n'avait jamais été aussi violent avec elle.

Et puis, il le méritait, il l'avait trahi.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle vit James poster devant la cheminée. Il sortait des parchemins dans une sorte de chemise, il tira les parchemins un par un avant des les balancer dans la cheminée.

Lily fixa les parchemins, elle reconnut son écriture. Elle leva le visage vers James qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les parchemins brûlés, il se tourna et vit Lily qui fixait les parchemins et James. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il lui jeta la chemise dans la figure avant de s'en aller.

Lily laissa la chemise tomber par terre et s'approcha de la cheminée où il ne restait que des cendres de ses parchemins.

Lily retourna dans sa chambre. Elle avait elle aussi envie de brûler ces lettres. Elle les sortit et fixa l'écriture de James. 

Et puis, elle se mit à relire toutes ses lettres. C'était pourtant flagrant que c'était lui : Le quiddicth, son arrogance …

Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'elle relisait une partie où il parlait d'elle : 

_« Moi je n'ai jamais jugé les personnes, je déteste le faire, peut-être que les phrases d'une certaine personne me hante les esprits et m'empêche de m'en prendre aux autres. Cette personne est un démon et malheureusement je l'aime comme un fou. » _

_« Oui, je dois te l'avouer, cette fille est vraiment bizarre mais si attirante, à croire qu'elle fait exprès de se mettre devant moi pour que je me perde dans sa contemplation. Elle va me rendre fou. » _

Il savait … il savait que c'était elle, c'est pourquoi il avait écris cela en espérant qu'elle comprenne. Et pourtant elle se sentait si joyeuse qu'il l'aimait réellement mais elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner de lui avoir mentit.

Elle s'endormit en repensant à cette soirée.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle déjeuna dans la grande salle, James ne lui accorda aucun regard encore trop énervé parce qui c'était passé la veille. Ce jour-là ainsi que les suivants furent les mêmes. James ne lui accordait plus aucun regard, ne lui adressait jamais la parole et ne prononçait même plus son nom. Mais Lily en faisait de même, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout qu'il ne lui parle pas et puis d'abord c'était à elle de se comporter comme ça avec lui.


	11. L'amitié des maraudeurs

**Bonjour !!!**

**Comme tous les dimanches, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Gros bisous à tout le monde !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 11 : L'amitié des maraudeurs**

- Dis-moi Cornedrue, dit alors Sirius alors qu'il voyait son ami ranger ses affaires dans sa valise, tu sembles avoir beaucoup changé non, ces temps-ci ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Enfin Cornedrue, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
- Non, rien du tout, dit alors James en le fixant. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.  
- Comme ça. Dis-moi Cornedrue, au fait tu sais c'est qui ta correspondante ?  
- J'ai une séance d'entraînement dans quelques minutes, je te quitte.

James sortit alors de son dortoir laissant Sirius seul et pensif.

**oOoOo**

Sirius observa James s'en aller, c'était bizarre qu'il réagisse comme ça. A son avis, ça ne tournait pas rond, et il était certain que cela avait à voir avec cette mystérieuse correspondante.

Il n'avait plus qu'à enquêter sur cette affaire et il aurait besoin d'aide…

**oOoOo  
**

En descendant, il vit Remus plongé dans un livre.

- Lunard, je te dérange pas j'espère mais …  
- Si tu me déranges Patmol ; j'étais en train de réviser pour …  
- Plus tard, le coupa t-il. Tu viens de voir Cornedrue ?  
- Oui, il est partit pour une séance d'entraînement.  
- Et tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre ?  
- Maintenant que tu m'en parles, dit-il en fermant son livre, si. Tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
- Je cherche justement à le savoir. Cornedrue nous cache quelque chose et il ne veut rien nous dire. C'est bizarre parce que hier il était en pleine forme, enfin … mieux qu'aujourd'hui disons.  
- Tu crois qu'il y ait un rapport avec la fille avec qui il écrit.  
- Possible, mais il n'a reçu aucune lettre d'elle depuis hier soir.  
- Ben justement, s'écria Lunard, c'est peut-être ça le problème, c'est justement qu'il n'ait reçu aucune lettre. Il s'inquiète sans doute pour cela.  
- Possible, commenta Sirius.

A ce moment-là, il vit les filles de 7ème année descendre. Sirius fut choqué de voir Lily sourire. Depuis plusieurs jours il l'avait observé, elle avait été triste, elle ressemblait même à une morte-vivante, pourquoi était-elle si heureuse ce matin-là ?

- Salut Evans, dit-il à son adresse.  
- Salut Black, Salut Lupin, dit-elle finalement.  
- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata Sirius, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ecoute Sirius, si c'est pour me parler de la trahison de ton meilleur pote ou d'arranger les choses, va lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, et elle s'en alla sur ces mots.

Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus.

- Tu as compris quelque chose ?  
- Je cris justement que le problème de James vient non pas de sa correspondante mais de Lily. Il a dû se passer quelque chose hier soir. Viens on va voir Cornedrue.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux au stade de Quiddicth et attendirent que James ait fini de jouer avant d'aller à sa rencontre.

- Cornedrue, on peut te parler ?  
- Bien sûr, je vais me laver et j'arrive.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant que James ne revienne.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ? demanda t-il en esquissant un sourire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Evans ?

James fixa Sirius avant que Remus ne poursuive.

- Ou avec ta correspondante ?  
- Alors elle vous la dit ? demanda t-il alors.  
- Ben en fait… commença Sirius mais il fut arrêté par Remus.  
- Elle vous a tout avoué ? Maintenant que vous savez que c'est elle ma correspondante, que voulez-vous savoir de plus ?

En voyant les visages surpris de ses amis, James se rendit compte qu'ils ne le savaient pas.

- Tu veux dire que …qu'Evans c'est ta correspondante ?  
- Oubliez-ça vous voulez bien ?  
Et il s'en alla.

- Mais …  
Alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à l'arrêter, Remus le retint.

- Ca ne sert à rien, tu as vu comment il est en colère, je crois qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de grave hier. Je pense qu'on devrait aller tirer des informations vers Evans !  
- Et si elle ne dit rien ?

Remus ne répondit pas à sa question.

**oOoOo**

- On peut te parler Evans ?  
Lily accepta voyant que c'était Remus qui le demandait. Elle fut un peu en colère de voir Sirius mais elle l'oublia bien vite lorsque Remus se tourna vers elle pour dire :  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec James ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander.  
- Si je suis venu te voir c'est pour que tu me le dises, non ?  
- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de trahison, continua Sirius.  
- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous voulez le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à aller lui demander.

Mais comme ils ne bougeaient pas, elle cria.

- Votre ami est un traître.  
- Comment oses-tu ? commença Sirius prêt à gifler Lily.  
Remus l'arrêta et se tourna vers Lily.

- Tu n'as qu'à me frapper Sirius mais ça ne changera en rien les idées que j'ai sur lui.  
- Tu juges sans connaître et tu oses … s'énerva Sirius.  
- Je connais James, je le connais bien assez pour le juger. Ce n'est qu'un traître. Il savait depuis le début que sa correspondante c'était moi.  
- Tu te trompes !!!  
- NON, JE NE ME TROMPE PAS !!! Depuis le début, il savait. Il a fait croire qu'il avait reçu un hibou espiègle et m'envoyait ses lettres, je n'ai encore jamais vu un tel hibou pareil, ensuite comme nous discutions ensemble, il a fait en sorte de me rendre jalouse, pas dans les lettres mais dans la réalité. James me faisait croire qu'il était épris d'une nouvelle fille, il savait que cela allait me rendre jalouse car il commençait à me connaître et mon correspondant me disait qu'il en aimait une autre …  
Elle raconta par la suite les évènements du violon et celui de la veille.

- James n'est pas un traître, dit alors Sirius.  
- C'est un menteur et un traître. Il s'est joué de moi, il savait à qui il envoyait ses lettres, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que je tombe amoureuse de lui. Jamais j'aurais cru qu'il en serait arrivé là. C'est complètement ridicule.  
- C'est toi qui est RIDICULE !!!James n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Figure-toi que lorsque James m'a raconté cette histoire de correspondante, j'ai pensé que c'était Hélèna sa correspondante, il me l'aurait dit s'il savait que c'était toi ; mais non il ne me l'avait pas dit simplement parce qu'il ne le savait pas.  
- Tu mens, s'énerva t-elle.  
- Je ne mens pas !!!

Lily recula d'un pas en voyant le visage si coléreux de Sirius.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve à te fournir mais je sais que James ne savait pas que c'était à toi qu'il écrivait. Il était en train de tomber amoureux de cette fille et il était super content parce qu'il t'avait ENFIN oublié. C'est pour ça qu'il correspondait avec cette fille parce qu'elle lui faisait oublier son premier amour ! Mais toi … Tu as osé dire à James que … Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que James ne peut pas se taper d'autres filles et qu'il va passer sa vie à te courir après mais tu blagues chère Lily parce qu'à cette heure-ci il en a rien à foutre de toi. Il peut s'en taper pleins. Tu crois qu'il a que ça à faire : perdre son temps à écrire à une fille dont il connaît l'identité. Tu te prends vraiment pour le centre du monde, mais reviens sur terre ; James en a rien à foutre de toi, faudrait que tu rentres ça dans ta tête.

Lily bouillonnait de rage. Comment Sirius osait-il lui parler comme ça, et pourquoi Remus ne faisait-il rien ?

- Tu veux que je te dise une chose Lily, en réalité je ne vois même pas où James est coupable de tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu vois, à mes yeux, c'est toi la fautive, c'est pas toi qui est à plaindre, c'est lui. D'une parce qu'il a reçu en pleine gueule pleines de mauvaises paroles de toi juste parce qu'il t'aimait et enfin il en a reçu deux fois plus juste parce qu'il correspondait avec une fille SANS SAVOIR QUE C'ETAIT TOI !!! Dis-moi tu te prends pour qui ? Oser parler comme ça à mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as encore rien vu Lily mais le jour où James sera vraiment en colère crois-moi tu le regretteras. Et s'il t'arrive de lui reparler comme ça et s'il ne fait rien, je ne me gênerais pas pour …

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui ne disait rien.

- Nous avons jusque maintenant été calmes face à tout ce que tu balançais à James parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'en mêle mais là tu es partie trop loin et personne ne peut plus m'arrêter. A l'avenir mesure tes propos.

Et il s'en alla avec Remus.

Ainsi c'était ça l'amitié des maraudeurs. Tout le monde parlait des maraudeurs, les blagueurs du collège, les plus beaux également mais qui avait réellement vu l'amitié qu'ils se portaient ? Elle venait juste de le voir. Elle s'en était certes prise à James, mais qui avait eu le plus mal, Sirius ? N'est-ce pas ? Dire de tels propos équivalaient à traiter les maraudeurs au complet, elle venait juste de se faire quatre ennemis maintenant. James n'avait jamais été violent avec elle, savoir qu'il pouvait l'être la faisait un peu peur. La façon dont ils savaient traiter Rogue ou les serpentards ne lui faisaient presque rien mais maintenant ils étaient bien capables de s'en prendre à elle de cette manière. Même à une fille ?

Il fallait l'avouer, elle avait été trop loin. Elle avait toujours été habituée que James ne lui dise rien, la laissait le traiter, comment avait-elle pu oser penser qu'il ne s'en lasserait pas un jour ? Qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en colère ? Et même Sirius ? Comme elle était la femme des rêves de James, avait-elle pensé que James pouvait s'en prendre à elle ? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en colère lorsqu'elle traitait sous son nez James.

Peut-être que ça l'avait toujours bouillonné de l'intérieur, peut-être qu'il la détestait juste parce qu'elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à James… Mais il ne disait rien … pour James.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. D'un côté elle aimerait écrabouiller les maraudeurs mais de l'autre côté, elle reconnaissait ses erreurs.

Ils n'auraient jamais dit de telles choses s'ils n'avaient pas été autant blessés.

**oOoOo**

De bonnes heures de repos lui permirent d'en venir à s'excuser auprès des maraudeurs. Elle avait repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle connaissait James, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un moins que rien alors qu'il faisait des efforts, lorsqu'il en aimait « une autre », elle en avait même été retournée. Lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle était sa correspondante, elle l'avait traité de tous les noms… Elle avait eu tord.  
James n'avait même pas parlé au début…

Elle se leva et chercha les maraudeurs des yeux. Elle les vit dans la salle commune. James et Sirius jouaient aux échecs sorciers.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'appeler James.

- James.

Il leva la tête.

- Je peux vous dire un mot à vous quatre ?  
- Sirius, dis-lui que je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Moi en tout cas, je n'ai plus rien à entendre d'elle.  
- Mais James…  
- Ca suffit Lily, j'en ai mare. Dégage une bonne fois pour toute de ma vie.

Elle fixa Remus qui se foutait pas mal de ce qu'elle tenait à dire et Sirius n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers elle.

Elle vit James retourner dans le jeu.

- Je t'en prie James.

James renversa l'échiquier.

- On peut même jouer tranquillement en plus !!!

Et il s'en alla.


	12. Revenir vers le passé

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Comme chaque dimanche, voici un nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Coup de pub : **

**Il y a un site de fanfiction sur Hermione et les maraudeurs très intéressant : Il s'appelle Forever Hermione. (Voir dans mon profit, mais n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil)**

**Bref bonne lecture !!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 12 : Revenir vers le passé 

Lorsque James quitta la pièce, tout le monde jeta un regard à Lily. Meurtrier de la part de Sirius et indifférent de la part de Remus.

- Et voilà, et en plus tu ne le lâche plus, dit alors Sirius en se levant. Je crois que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'a servit à rien.  
- Sirius, j'étais venue m'excuser.  
- Ben voyons. Tu as plutôt peur.  
- Sirius, lâche-là, dit alors Remus.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

- C'est elle qui devrait lui lâcher les baskets.

A ce moment-là, Peter entra dans la salle mais personne ne le remarqua parce que la discussion qui s'était entamé entre Sirius et Remus semblait largement plus passionnante.

- On a déjà mis les points sur les « i » et elle nous casse encore les pieds.  
- Sirius, je suis …  
- Oh non, je t'en prie Lily, ne t'excuse surtout pas, s'énerva Sirius.

Peter décida alors d'intervenir. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius s'énervait comme ça et si ça continuait, Sirius finirait pas tuer Lily.

- Sirius !!!  
Ledit Sirius se tourna vers Peter.

- Hélèna te cherche.

Un regard reconnaissant de la part de Remus, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait trouvé la bonne solution pour se débarrasser quelques temps de Sirius.

Sirius perdit alors toute sa colère et s'en alla.

Lily s'affala sur un siège lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce et gratifia Peter d'un mince sourire.

- Que se passe t-il Lily ? demanda t-il alors.  
- Je suis désolée Peter, je ne veux pas te le dire de peur que tu ais également une mauvaise image de moi. Je suis désolée.

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui décida de s'en aller.

Lily décida alors de raconter toute l'histoire.

- Sirius m'engueule, Remus ne me parle plus et James ne veut plus me voir.  
- Pour James c'est un peu normal, tu as été un peu trop loin. Sirius aussi c'est normal, il n'admettra jamais qu'une personne ose parler ainsi à son meilleur ami.  
- Et Remus ? Pourquoi il ne dit rien, lui ?  
- Tu sais pas pourquoi ?  
- Non.  
- C'est pourtant simple. Remus, il incarne la sagesse. Il trouve qu'engueuler quelqu'un n'arrange pas les choses, la personne doit reconnaître ses tords elle-même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on te les dit que tu les reconnais, parfois il faut admettre que tu n'as pas toujours raison. Tu as engueulé ainsi James sans réfléchir alors que tu sais que cette histoire peut être crédible d'un certain point de vue. Tu l'as accusé juste parce que tu as l'habitude de l'accuser et de l'engueuler, si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, tu aurais réfléchis. Voilà ton erreur Lily, tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler et ça va te coûter cher ça. Quant à Sirius, il a imité ton comportement, il t'a engueulé pour que tu comprennes l'effet que ça fait. Quand à James …

Il ne put en dire plus long, Lily venait de s'écrouler par terre en pleurant.

- Je suis tellement bête parfois. Je ne savais pas et pourtant … et pourtant tu as raison. J'ai accusé mon correspondant juste parce que c'est James, juste parce qu'en j'en ai l'habitude. Je n'ai même pas cherché à comprendre si ce qu'il disait était vrai, dans ma tête il était clair qu'il mentait. Oh je suis vraiment désolée. Au final, je ne suis qu'une stupide fille, James m'avait appris à ne pas juger les gens alors que j'ai continué de le faire. Je … je suis impardonnable.  
- Mes amis te pardonneront, c'est certain.

**oOoOo**

- Cela fait une heure que je t'attends, dit alors Hélèna en voyant Sirius arriver.  
- Je jouais aux échecs avec James car il se sentait un peu mal, et après je me suis disputé avec Lily.  
- Encore ?  
- Oui, encore !  
- Décidément il te faut toujours une ennemie pour passer ton temps. Ca ne te suffit pas de te disputer avec moi.  
- Avec toi, je préfère faire autre chose, dit-il alors perdant ainsi toute sa mauvaise humeur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lily ? demandait-elle soucieuse.  
- Que je la frapperais si elle recommence.  
- …  
- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je crois que tu cernes mal Lily, Sirius.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Enfin…. Rappelle-toi lorsque je discutais avec ma correspondante, tu as vu dans quel colère tu étais ? Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu étais comme ça avec moi mais Lily …  
- Lily a fait du mal à James.  
- D'accord Sirius, mais moi ça me dérange pas, après tout je suis ta petite copine mais Lily, Lily n'est rien pour toi, comment as-tu pu oser parler de cette façon à une fille. C'est une fille de ta classe que tu as toujours respecté jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi …  
- Lily a fait du mal à James, répéta Sirius, cela me suffit comme raison.  
- Très bien, mais dans notre dispute, je n'avais pas eu tord Sirius, c'est toi qui a eu tord un peu, tu t'es excusé et pourtant je t'ai pardonné. Aujourd'hui Lily a commis des erreurs, pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas la pardonner ? Après tout, tu as été dans le même cas qu'elle, un moment ?  
Sirius fixa Hélèna quelques secondes avant de s'en rendre compte lui-même.

Il est vrai qu'un moment il avait soupçonné son ami de correspondre avec celle qu'il aimait. Il était entré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il avait su ça. Il avait blessé Hélèna, l'avait engueulé, était prêt à la frapper. Il avait alors regretté tout ce qu'il avait fait. Lily ressentait sans doute la même chose.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Hélèna le regardait encore.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
- J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle en riant.

**oOoOo  
**

- Que dois-je faire Peter pour me pardonner auprès de vous tous ?  
- Pour moi tu es pardonné Lily, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Quelque soit la fille qui aurait été à ta place aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon. Tu n'étais pas sensée rencontré James mais ton correspondant et vu tout ce qu'a fait James pour te conquérir jusqu'à maintenant, utiliser ce moyen de sa part t'a sans doute traversé l'esprit.

A ce moment-là le portrait pivota et Sirius fit son apparition. Lily décida de fixer le sol tandis que Sirius se posta devant elle.

- Je crois que nous devons parler Lily.

Elle aurait bien aimé dire qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui dire après tout ce qui venait de se passer mais elle serait limite comme Sirius et James en disant ça, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu l'écouter lorsqu'elle voulait s'excuser.

Elle se leva.

- Je t'écoute.  
- James est mon meilleur ami, expliqua t-il, la seule personne qui ose lui faire du mal aura à faire avec moi, ça c'est certain. Je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse lui parler de cette façon. Comment toi as-tu osé lui parler comme ça alors que tu ne le connais pas. Sais-tu au moins qui est James Potter ? Moi je le connais…

Lily fixa Sirius qui s'assit.

- Moi je connais James. Avec Remus et Peter nous sommes les seuls à vraiment le connaître, peut-être que je suis plus proche que lui c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas supporté la façon dont tu lui as parlé. James est une des personnes en qui je peux faire confiance sur n'importe quoi. Sans lui … comment toi une parfaite petite préfète en chef ait pu lui dire qu'il était un traître. James Potter, un traître ?

Lily voulut dire quelque chose mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour répéter ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais réagis comme ça, au fond il m'est arrivé pareille chose et j'ai douté de la personne que j'aimais, je l'ai regretté mais j'étais chanceux parce qu'elle m'a pardonné. Mais la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je ne la connaissais pas plus que ça. Toi, tu as correspondu avec lui, Lily !

Cette dernière phrase la laissa perplexe quelque temps.

Effectivement, elle avait correspondu avec James, elle avait appris à le connaître et elle s'était rendue compte que c'était une personne très gentille. Etait-ce de ça dont lui parlait Sirius ? Elle avait eu cette _chance_ d'avoir pu le connaître.

**oOoOo  
**

Le soir à la grande salle, Lily tenta de croiser le regard de James. Il était heureux, il n'y avait aucun doute, rien n'avait changé en lui. Il continuait de rigoler avec ses amis, se moquer des serpentards et leurs plans secrets n'avaient pas été stoppés pour autant.

Mais il n'osait pas la regarder, ou peut-être se fichait-il vraiment d'elle au point de ne pas être intéressé à savoir où elle en était.

Cela s'était un peu arrangé avec Sirius, mais il refusait de lui reparler correctement ou de l'aider à s'excuser auprès de James car lui tout comme James, ils n'étaient pas des traîtres. Il ne laisserait pas tomber son ami pour elle. Qu'elle se débrouille seule, après tout elle était la seule fautive de ce qui lui arrivait. Peter, pourtant, n'était pas du même avis que Sirius, il acceptait de l'aider.

oOoOo

Lily était dans sa chambre. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle en avait encore un peu honte ou n'était sans doute pas prête pour en arriver là mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Remus lui avait juste dit de faire ce qu'elle _pouvait_ faire et de _revenir au passé _si elle le pouvait.

Lui recommandait-il d'écrire une lettre ? Mais que devait-elle écrire à James ? C'était si compliqué en même temps.

Le parchemin était encore vierge et sa plume tremblait dans ses mains.

Elle prit un bon souffle avant de gratter sur son parchemin sans relire quoi que ce soit de peur de la déchirer et de ne rien envoyer.

_« Cher correspondant, euh non, Cher Potter, non plus, Cher James. Oh et puis cher toi,_

Comme tu le vois, je ne sais pas quoi écrire et je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je sais que dès que tu verras cette lettre, tu iras la brûler mais je tente quand même au cas où tu la lis.

Je voudrais m'excuser pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites. Je sais que ça ne s'oublie pas facilement mais je crois que j'ai été idiote de croire cela. J'ai quand même correspondu avec toi plusieurs semaines et j'ai osé douter de toi. En même temps, j'ai été voir cet hibou… il est vraiment espiègle. Je suis vraiment désolée James, je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas de sitôt mais je tenais quand même à te le dire. »

Elle n'osa même pas la relire et se dépêcha vite de monter à la volière où elle donna la lettre au hibou de James.

Celui-ci la recevra sans doute demain matin à moins que le hibou veuille bien la donner ce soir-là.

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir envoyé cette lettre, elle n'aurait pas dû. Comment va réagir James lorsqu'il la lire le lendemain.

Et s'il ne la lit pas ?

Elle se posa mille et une questions en descendant lorsqu'elle trouva la salle où elle faisait il bien longtemps du violon. Bien longtemps ? Il y a à peine hier … le temps paraissait soudainement si loin !

Elle toucha la porte avant de soupirer. Elle rejeta les quelques joyeuses pensées qu'elle avait et s'en alla rejoindre sa salle commune mais un obstacle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin : James Potter se trouvait devant elle.


	13. Accumulation de défauts

Bonjour tout le monde 

**Un nouveau chapitre comme chaque dimanche ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain étant le dernier !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13 : Accumulation de défauts**

Lily ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt, elle venait à peine de lui envoyer une lettre et voilà que ses rêves se réalisaient. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une rencontre aussi rapide qui ne lui serait pas bénéfique du tout vu ce qu'il s'était passé tantôt, elle préféra ne rien dire et s'en aller.

Mais fallait-il encore que ses jambes lui permettent de lui obéir. Non elle restait encore clouée sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et le regard noir de James ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Il restèrent un long moment dans ce couloir se fixant l'un et l'autre sans prononcer la moindre parole. Lily était à chaque fois tenter de couper ce lien visuel pour pouvoir s'exprimer mais elle n'en faisait rien, préférant qu'il commence à lui parler. Pour elle, il était certain que si c'était elle qui commençait à prendre la parole, elle recevrait de cinglantes répliques. Quelle ironie, pensa t-elle. Il y a bien longtemps, c'était elle qui avait ce rôle-là. C'était elle qui s'énervait et qui engueulait chaque fois que James ouvrait la bouche, là c'était le contraire. Le temps passait-il tellement vite ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à mes amis, commença finalement James, mais je ne suis pas très heureux que tu les mettes de ton côté.

Lily qui savait d'avance ce qu'il allait lui reprocher n'en fut pas si surprise que ça. D'ailleurs, elle ne répondit pas.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair la dernière fois, Lily, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix et j'aimerais ne plus avoir à t'adresser la parole. Et si Merlin le pouvait, ne plus avoir à te regarder non plus. Mais comme le destin en est autrement, je vais encore devoir te supporter quelques mois. Et comme je sais que cette situation ne te déplait pas, épargne à mes amis toutes tes soi-disant souffrances, on pourrait alors vivre plus tranquillement en nous ignorant mutuellement.  
- Mais James …  
- Je n'ai pas fini Lily. J'espère ne plus à revenir vers toi alors tu as compris ?  
- Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que j'ai à dire.  
- Parce que je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Et bien soit, finissons-en. J'admets en avoir fait exprès, ce n'était pas un hibou espiègle, je savais depuis le début à qui j'écrivais, je voulais juste que tu t'intéresses à moi …  
- James ?  
- Que veux-tu que je dise de plus pour que tu me fiches enfin la paix ?  
Elle était soulagée par cette phrase. Elle avait cru un moment cru James en avait réellement fait exprès mais …

- Si tu penses que si je ne te parle pas puisse te faire du bien alors c'est d'accord, j'essaierais de ne plus t'adresser la parole et ferait en sorte que tu n'ais pas non plus à le faire. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais que tu saches, James, que …  
- Je ne veux plus rien entendre Lily, vas t-en !!!

Lily releva la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard de James mais celui-ci gardait la tête baissé ou ailleurs. Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de rester, elle le quitta non sans verser une larme.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea dans son lit pour rejeter toutes les images qui vinrent troubler son esprit.

**oOoOo  
**

Le lendemain matin, Lily était très fatiguée, elle avait très peu dormi cette nuit, et pourtant elle avait tout fait pour trouver le sommeil. Les conseils de James n'avaient pas marché cette fois. Le violon, les devoirs, rien n'y faisait.

Tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux à faire avait été d'écrire une lettre enflammée à son cher correspondant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la grande table et que les hiboux hululèrent, elle se souvint que la lettre qu'elle avait écrite la veille allait parvenir à James. Elle fixa tous les hiboux en cherchant celui de James.

Pourvu qu'il ne vienne pas ! Après tout ce qui avait été dit la veille, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette lettre parvenir à James. Il viendrait à tous les coups l'engueuler « Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir avec toi ». Mais aurait-il compris qu'elle avait écrite cette lettre bien avant qu'elle ne le rencontre dans ce sombre couloir ?

C'est alors que le hibou de James apparut et celui-ci se dirigea vers son maître. Elle se leva d'un bond et partit en leur direction. Le hibou déposa la lettre devant lui et avant que James ne puisse la prendre, elle l'avait déjà entre les mains.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil et ses soupçons furent confirmés, c'était bien la sienne. Entre temps, James s'était levé et la faisait face.

Il tenta d'attraper la lettre mais Lily lui empêcha de l'avoir.

- Rends-moi cette lettre, Evans !

Evans ? Et maintenant il la rappelait Evans ? Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille, c'était pour que tout lien soit coupé ?

- Je … non, non, balbutia t-elle.  
- Evans, cette lettre est à moi. Rends-la moi immédiatement avant que …

Sentant les regards braqués sur elle, Lily décida de quitter la salle, mais avant qu'elle ne mette ce projet à exécution, James lui avait attraper le bras pour reprendre la lettre.

La main par laquelle James tenait son bras était puissante mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant. De son autre main, elle reprit la lettre tandis que James fronçait les sourcils.

- Evans, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Par Merlin, rends-moi cette lettre !  
- Non.

Elle dégagea la main de James de son poignée et resta pourtant face à lui.

Autour d'elle, aucun Gryffondor n'avait perdu une miette de leur conversation, les élèves des autres maisons, eux, étaient occupés à lire leurs lettres ou manger.

James jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre que tenait Lily, il n'était pas attrapeur pour rien se dit-il. Mais Lily avait déjà lu dans ses pensées et sortait précipitamment de la pièce, la lettre toujours à la main.

Ne perdant aucune minute, il se lança à sa poursuite. Il était beaucoup plus fort et plus sportif qu'elle, ce n'est donc pas par exploit qu'il la rattrapa dans un couloir et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Non !!!

Lily cacha ses deux mains derrière elle alors que face à elle se tenait James qui essayait de prendre la lettre.

- Cette lettre m'appartient Evans, je n'accepte pas le fait que tu puisses la voler sous mon nez. Tu ne te doutes même pas de qui elle peut venir. C'est peut-être une urgence alors je te prie de me la rendre sinon je vais devoir te la prendre de force, et crois-moi je ne serais pas gentil. Tu m'as assez fait courir, je pense.  
- Je … je … je ne veux pas … que tu la lises…  
- Ben voyons. Et maintenant c'est toi qui vas décider des lettres que je dois lire.  
- Non…dit-elle alors qu'il essayait de ramener ses deux bras en avant.  
- Crois-moi Evans, les lettres que je n'aurais pas dû lire ce sont bien les tiennes.

Blessée, elle lâcha prise, alors que James reprit facilement sa lettre.

Il lui lança un mauvais regard.

Il allait justement s'apprêter à la quitter lorsqu'il reconnut la fine écriture de Lily et il revint sur ses pas.

James resta un moment incrédule, laissant libre cours à toutes les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit et surtout toutes les questions qui l'embrouillaient.

Quand avait-elle écris cette lettre ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas la montrer ? Pourquoi l'envoyer et la reprendre après ? Peut-être pour jouer encore son cinéma ?

Il se décida enfin à la lire.

Il fut assez amusé par le début de la lettre mais redevint sérieux par la suite. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers elle.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?  
- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas tu la lises.  
- Que tu ne voulais pas que je la lises ? Ou que tu voulais absolument que je la lise ?  
- Je …  
- Bien entendu comme tu n'as pas apprécié le ton que j'ai pris hier, tu as décidé de m'envoyer une lettre ?

Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de lui parler, Lily reprit sa lettre et s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais James la retint.

- Ca c'est vraiment typique de ta part. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais réellement prouver en m'envoyant cette lettre ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner ?  
- Ecoute James, cette lettre je l'avais envoyé bien avant qu'on ne se rencontre hier, je venais justement de sortir de la volière hier lorsque tu m'as rencontré. En voyant cette lettre, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas hésité à la reprendre sachant d'avance ce que tu allais me dire. Je te prie de m'excuser de cette maladresse.

James la lâcha et la fixa un moment. 

Il savait que Lily avait raison, il avait voulu envoyer une lettre également mais son hibou était déjà en mission, d'ailleurs il avait trouvé ça étrange qu'il soit en mission alors qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Et le fait que la lettre de Lily lui soit arrivée ce matin ne prouvait qu'une chose : le hibou continuait d'obéir à Lily croyant encore qu'il s'agissait de deux correspondants totalement inconnus.

- Pourquoi avoir utilisé mon hibou ?  
- …  
- Pourquoi avoir utilisé mon hibou ?  
- …  
- Pourquoi avoir utilisé mon hibou ? Evans je te prierais de me répondre !!  
- Je ne sais pas, s'énerva t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai utilisé, il y a pleins de choses que je ne comprends pas non plus.

Elle s'adossa au mur en face de James.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne comprends plus rien, je ne sais même pas où j'en suis. Tu me fais perdre la tête, James. Je ne sais plus comment réagir, je ne sais plus quoi dire, je …Je suis perdue.

James la fixa tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai utilisé, peut-être que cela me semblait logique de le prendre lui, ou peut-être que je voulais voir s'il était vraiment espiègle, ou peut-être parce que je voulais faire renaître les moments où nous correspondions ensemble. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je t'ai arraché la lettre. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction, peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, peut-être parce que j'ai trop de fierté et montrer cette preuve de faiblesse me rendait malade. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Peut-être parce que je sais que j'ai eu tord, peut-être parce que tes phrases m'ont blessé, peut-être parce que … Je ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai réécris, ni pourquoi je n'ai pensé qu'à toi cette … Je ne comprends rien.  
- Quand tu connaîtras la raison, ne viens surtout pas me la donner, je ne veux pas le savoir.  
- Pourquoi as-tu tellement voulu lire cette lettre ? Si je l'ai prise c'était parce qu'il y avait une raison toute logique là-dessus ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu absolument la lire ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas brûler comme toutes les autres lettres que je t'ai écrites ?  
- Ne retourne pas la situation.  
- C'est pourtant facile à répondre ?  
- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

Comprenant que la discussion était clause, elle se retourna vers le mur et laissa ses larmes qu'elle avait trop longtemps retenues.

Elle entendit alors des pas, James s'en était sûrement allé. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et resta un long moment dans cette position.

**oOoOo  
**

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la grande salle, elle rencontra deux élèves qui se lançaient des sorts.

- Eh vous deux ? Que faites-vous ?  
Les deux élèves cessèrent leur duel et se tournèrent vers elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas traîner dans les couloirs !  
- On fait ce que l'on veut.  
- Il y a également quelques règlements à respecter alors non, vous ne faîtes pas ce que vous voulez.

C'est alors que James et ses amis passèrent.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va nous y obliger non plus. Si on a envie de traîner dans les couloirs, on le fera.  
- Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton.  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es préfète que tu as tous les droits. D'ailleurs, je dirais même que tu es une mauvaise préfète.

James était témoin de la scène, la situation était plutôt désagréable et Lily était à bout de nerfs.

- Une mauvaise préfète ? Tu en as encore beaucoup de défauts à me trouver ?  
- Il y en a tellement que c'est difficile à tout dire.  
- REPETE ENCORE SI TU OSES !!  
- Lily !!

La voix de Remus la rappela sur terre. James n'était pas seul témoin de la scène, il y avait les autres maraudeurs et d'autres élèves.

- Vous deux, disparaissez d'ici avant que je ne parle à vos directeurs de maison. Quant à toi, Lily, Tu perds complètement tes moyens, que t'arrive t-il ?  
- C'est simple je suis mauvaise partout. Mauvaise préfète, mauvaise élève, mauvaise perdante et même … mauvaise correspondante, dit-elle en les quittant.

**oOoOo  
**

Lorsque James et ses amis retournèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent l'amie de Lily en bas des escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu traînes ici ?

L'amie en question lança un regard noir aux maraudeurs.

- Pourquoi tu nous regardes comme ça ?

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit d'en haut et Remus sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- Mince, Lily !

L'amie ne répondit pas et cavala les escaliers. Les maraudeurs la suivirent mais ne purent aller plus loin et décidèrent de rester près du dortoir des garçons car ils ne pouvaient monter jusqu'à celui des filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'amie de Lily descendit en larmes et Peter la retint :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'amie avait l'air tellement peinée, voir blessée, qu'elle n'osait rien dire.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Peter, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sirius, James et Remus jetèrent un coup d'œil là-haut alors que le bruit venait de cesser.

- Lily, prononça son amie, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Ca fait tellement mal. Elle … elle … arrêtez-là !!!

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps parce que Lily descendait avec entre les mains des milliers de morceaux de parchemins.

Elle n'accorda aucun regard aux maraudeurs et jeta tous les morceaux de parchemins dans la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle remonta, Remus l'arrêta :

- Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Remus, lâche-moi sinon je vais me mettre très en colère.  
- Lily, sois plus raisonnable.  
- Raisonnable ? Maintenant c'est à moi d'être raisonnable ? Je ne suis pas la parfaite MISS PREFETE EN CHEF.  
- Lily, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
- Laissez-moi !

Elle essaya de dégager la main de Remus de son bras.

- Mais Remus lâche-moi espèce de …  
- Lily !!!  
C'était Sirius qui venait de crier.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis au moins ? tu as blessé ton amie, là tu veux traiter Remus, tu …  
- Et alors ? Que vaut mon jugement ou mes belles paroles, après tout, je ne suis qu'une mauvaise, ça ne compte pas du tout.

Elle ne vit pas James s'approcher d'elle.

- Et maintenant laissez-moi y aller.

Mais Sirius la plaqua contre le mur et la gifla.

- Bon sang réveille-toi !!!

Toujours sous la colère, Lily tapa Sirius mais celui-ci tenta de l'arrêter sans y parvenir. Elle s'apprêtait alors à gifler Sirius mais une main la retint : celle de James.

Elle fut tout de suite calmée et n'arrivait pas à lui lever la main. Sirius se dégageait d'elle alors que James se mettait face à elle.

- Lâche-moi, souffla t-elle, lâche-moi, je t'en prie. Lâche-moi.

Il la regarda de longues minutes alors que de nombreuses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Son bras lui faisait atrocement mal et James n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

- Lâche-moi !!!

Mais au lieu d'exécuter ce qu'elle avait à dire il la prit dans ses bras. Elle resta un long moment surprise, et même complètement plongée dans un autre rêve et ne se rendit pas compte que James l'entraînait autre part.


	14. Un changement Des changements

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui, maintenant elle est terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !

Chapitre extra long par contre

**Merci à vous et à vos gentilles reviews …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14 : Un changement ... des changements ... **

Lily ne savait pas où James l'emmenait mais elle accepta de le suivre. Elle pouvait bien faire ça ? Même lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle commune, elle ne posa pas de questions, lorsqu'ils longèrent le couloir, elle ne leva pas les yeux, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, elle ne s'étonna pas.  
James savait où il l'emmenait et ce qu'il allait lui dire. Peut-être que pour une fois, ses propos lui seraient utiles.

Il l'entraîna dans la forêt interdite et la plaqua lentement contre le mur. Il se dégagea alors d'elle et elle l'interrogea du regard.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Tu peux t'asseoir si tu en as envie, ou rester debout si ça t'enchante, moi je m'en vais.  
- Mais …  
- Avant que tu n'arrives à n'importe quelle conclusion, je veux juste te dire que si je t'ai emmené ici c'est pour une raison bien simple. Je pense, et tu le sais, que pour mieux comprendre, pour faire le vide dans sa tête, être seul et à l'extérieur, ça passe beaucoup mieux. C'est pourquoi je te conseille de faire la même chose. Maintenant réfléchis bien à tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as dit et tu te rendras compte à quelle point tu es cruelle parfois. Je ne te demande pas de reconnaître tous tes tords, juste de les comprendre, et c'est peut-être comme ça que tu comprendras pourquoi les autres te traitent de cette façon. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point tu blesses tes amies, tu dis des choses sous la colère mais qui font beaucoup de peine. Tu ne te contrôles pas, et c'est ça ton problème, tu balances des choses qui te soulagent le cœur mais qui blessent les autres. Alors maintenant tu vas rester sagement ici et essayer de faire le point de ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Tes amies ou rester seule toute ta vie ? Parce que crois-moi tu es partie pour rester de longues semaines dans la solitude ou même dans le bureau de Dumbledore si tu continues. Moi, je me fiche pas mal de ce qui t'arrive, honnêtement, ça me passe au dessus de la tête, je le fais seulement pour cette fille que j'ai vu pleurer dans les bras de Peter et que tu avais un jour appeler « amie ». Lorsqu'elle avait des problèmes, tu l'as aidé, lorsque tu en as, elle a bien le droit de t'aider. Tu as accepté que je te calme alors que nous nous détestons et tu as refusé le soutient d'une fille avec qui tu partages ton dortoir depuis sept ans. Voilà ce qui me dégoûte aujourd'hui.

Pendant qu'il parlait tout seul, James ne voyait pas les yeux mouillés de Lily qui était prête à craquer à n'importe quel moment.

- Pourquoi tu es si dur comme ça avec moi ?  
- Parce que tu es dure avec les autres. Si Sirius aurait eu des problèmes, et qu'il m'aurait demandé de le laisser, j'aurais vraiment été vexé parce que j'aurais voulu l'aider mais il refuse. Depuis le début de notre amitié, chaque fois que nous avons eu un problème, on s'est entre-aidé, c'est ça que j'appelle de l'amitié. Tu dis toujours que vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné parce que tu trouves qu'on est vraiment des gens pitoyables, et bien laisse-moi te dire que ce soir en voyant toute cette scène, j'ose te dire que je suis fier d'être comme je suis et d'avoir des amis comme Sirius, que de parler avec une fille comme toi. Mes propos te semblent peut-être ridicules, mais moi je m'en fou de ce que tu penses.

C'est alors qu'il tourna les talons.

Lorsque James l'eut quitté, Lily s'agenouilla sur le sol en pleurant et en poussant un petit cri de haine.

James entendit le cri et stoppa ses pas. Il se retourna et vit Lily qui était agenouillée et qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il continua son chemin ne tenant plus compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lily.

**oOoOo  
**

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle commune, Amy, Remus et Peter vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Amy.  
- Dans la forêt.  
- Dans la forêt ? s'étonna Remus.  
- Oui, je pense qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir et le seul endroit où personne ne la dérangera, je pense que c'est bien là-bas.  
- Mais t'es malade !!!

James se tourna vers Amy.

- Enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se calmer seule dans la forêt interdite ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?  
- Excuse-moi Amy, mais non je ne suis pas tombé sur la tête. Je pense que le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle comprenne quelque chose …  
- Elle va surtout penser qu'elle est abandonnée. Elle va se sentir seule, elle a besoin de soutient et toi, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de la laisser dans la forêt. Désolée James, mais je te suis pas, alors moi, je vais aller la chercher.  
- Tu fais une grosse erreur Amy, dit posément Remus, James a peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle pourra se calmer toute seule.  
- Vous les garçons, vous pensez toujours que vous avez de bonnes solutions.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu en as eu des meilleurs, dit alors Sirius qui était assis sur le canapé et qui ne s'était pas levé lorsque James était revenu.

Amy se tourna vers lui.

- Certes, mais si j'aurais été mal, j'aurais voulu avoir de la compagnie.  
- Mais elle n'est pas comme toi, Amy. Lily est différente, elle ne reconnaîtra jamais ses tords si tu la consoles, constata James.  
- Très bien, je n'irai pas, mais promets-moi une chose, si elle ne revient pas, j'irai la chercher.

James se contenta de monter les escaliers pour regagner son dortoir.

**oOoOo  
**

Peter décida de quitter Amy alors qu'elle se retrouvait maintenant seule dans la salle commune. Lily n'était toujours pas rentrée et Amy commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Si elle ne revenait pas, elle irait sans honte réveiller James pour qu'il l'accompagne à la recherche de Lily.

Mais toute cette pensée s'envola lorsqu'elle vit Lily qui rentrait les yeux rougis de larmes.

Amy se leva et Lily rencontra son regard.

Elle fit le tour de la salle et constata que seule, Amy, était restée.

Lily s'approcha d'elle, la tête baissée.

- Je suis désolée Amy pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, tu sais ?  
- Bien sur que je le sais. Je suis ton amie, non ? Donc je sais bien ce que tu penses réellement de moi.

Amy lui fit un gros câlin.

- Tu m'attendais ?  
- Bien sur.  
- Toute seule ?  
- Peter vient de me quitter.

Lily hocha de la tête et Amy l'obligea à sourire.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Lily était déjà à table lorsque les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les regards de chaque maraudeur se posèrent d'abord sur Lily, puis sur la salle au complet.

Lorsque James s'assit, Lily posa un regard vers lui. Elle avait envie de lui parler, elle avait décidé avec Amy qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec James. Elle voulait que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux soit oublié et qu'ils commencent une nouvelle amitié. Ce serait peut-être possible si tous les deux faisaient des efforts.

Le problème c'est que Lily ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour engager la conversation, et puis la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec lui était si récente qu'elle n'était pas trop déterminée à vouloir lui parler si tôt.

**oOoOo**

Le moment fut trouvé lorsque James quitta la salle et que Lily le suivit. Lorsque James entendit des pas derrière lui depuis au moins cinq minutes, il se décida à vérifier qui le suivait.

Il vit alors une Lily qui fermait les yeux et qui se parlait à elle-même à voix basse. James ne comprit pas un traître mot.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en face de James.

- James ?

Comme James n'était pas disposé à lui adresser la parole, elle commença :

- James, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la veille. Je crois également que j'ai été cruelle de m'être emportée comme ça avec Amy. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire durant nos années à Poudlard. Et te remercier aussi… je crois avoir beaucoup appris de cette façon.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter, James décida de s'en aller mais Lily le rappela.

- James … En fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Ne pourrions-nous pas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et devenir amis ?

James croisa les bras et l'observa.

- Je pense que si nous devenions amis, on pourrait se pardonner mutuellement ? Enterrer la hache de guerre ?  
- Ecoute Lily, je veux pas te blesser, ni être hypocrite alors je vais te dire franchement ce que je pense. Je préfère t'ignorer que d'être ton ami.

Lily ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse. Elle se sentit réellement peinée, voir même vexée qu'il lui dise cela de cette manière.

Lily suivit sa silhouette disparaître derrière un couloir, encore bouleversée par les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

**oOoOo**

- Je ne mérite que ça de toute façon.  
- Tu te laisses trop facilement abattre, Lily, lui reprocha Amy. Il lui faut un peu de temps, je pense.  
- Tu sais ce que je pense ? Avant, il me courrait après pour que je sorte avec lui, aujourd'hui je suis presque en train de le harceler pour qu'on devienne amis.

Lily essuya sa larme.

- J'ai l'impression de ressentir et de comprendre ce qu'il a vécu. Je suis vraiment cruelle Amy. Tu te rends compte dans quelle douleur il vivait pendant que je prenais mes airs de préfète en chef. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, j'ai honte d'être ce que je suis. Avant j'étais toute heureuse d'avoir les meilleures notes, mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que j'aurais préféré être une fille comme toi, qui n'accuse pas les gens à tout bout de champs, qui comprend les sentiments des autres …  
- Tu sais Lily, tu fais fausse route. Tu es en train de t'inventer des défauts alors que tu es bourrée de qualités.  
- A d'autres Amy. Bon je vais faire un tour dehors, tu viens ?  
- Ouais. Je prends mon écharpe et on y va.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Lily et Amy descendirent les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage, elles rencontrèrent les maraudeurs dans le couloir.

- Tiens Amy, comment vas-tu ? demanda Peter.  
- Très bien.

Lily était très gênée de se retrouver là. James et Sirius étaient en train de rigoler ensemble et ne l'avait pas encore vu.

- Salut Amy, comment ça se passe ? demanda Sirius.  
- Vous, on dirait que vous préparez un mauvais coup, plaisanta Amy. Attention, il y a une préfète, là.  
- Deux préfets, rectifia Remus alors que Lily croisa le regard de James.

Amy, Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Peter était occupé à jeter tantôt un coup d'œil à James, tantôt à Lily. Lily jeta un coup d'œil autre part et James participa à la petite rigolade.

- Tu as un sens de l'humour intéressant Amy, dit alors Sirius, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ?  
- Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
- Dans la salle sur demande, tu verras bien quand tu y seras.  
- Je fais confiance à Remus, mais pas à toi, alors là où ira Remus, j'irai.

Amy prit le bras de Remus et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Lily resta en arrière. On ne l'avait pas invité, on l'avait oublié, et elle voulait rester seule. Voilà les trois bonnes raisons qui la poussèrent à s'asseoir sur un banc dans le parc.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque Amy rentra le soir dans leur dortoir, elle raconta son après-midi.

- Et toi, où étais-tu ? Remus t'a cherché partout.  
- J'étais dans le parc.  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ?  
- Je ne supporte pas le silence de James.  
- Ben il n'était pas là l'après-midi. Il est partit une heure après, tu aurais pu venir avec nous et le supporter juste une heure.

**oOoOo**

Les heures de cours du lendemain lui permirent de ne plus penser à James. C'était juste un peu difficile vu qu'il était dans sa classe et qu'elle le voyait mais elle se concentrait un peu plus sur ses cours.

Durant toute cette semaine, James et Lily ne s'adressèrent pas la parole.

**oOoOo**

- S'il te plaît James, je t'en prie, fais ça pour moi !!!  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète Sirius, c'est non.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas aider ton ami ?  
- Sirius, tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêté tout ça, jouer les maraudeurs et tout ça, ça ne m'intéresse plus vraiment.  
- Franchement James, je ne te reconnais plus. Allez quoi, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, une seule fois ?  
- Non Sirius, si tu ne veux pas y aller, n'y vas pas, mais ne me demande pas d'y aller à ta place.  
- Le problème, James, c'est que Slug veut absolument que je vienne. Or il se trouve que j'ai donné rendez-vous à Hélèna et elle, elle n'est pas invitée à la soirée de Slug, je lui avais promis que nous passerions la soirée ensemble. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je m'occupe beaucoup plus de tes problèmes que d'elle, dès-que ça s'était arrangé, j'avais promis à Hélèna de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Si je n'y vais pas, Slug va me chercher toute la soirée et j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça quand je suis avec elle. Alors je t'en prie James, bois ce polynectar que j'ai préparé et prends ma place lors de la soirée.

James hésita devant le verre que lui tendait Sirius. Il le prit, se demandant encore s'il voulait le boire tandis que Sirius, devant lui, joignait ses mains en le suppliant.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit alors James en lui redonnant son verre. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Mais James, tu as toujours rêvé d'aller à la soirée de Slug, et voici l'occasion rêvée. Bien que tu ne me l'ais jamais dit, je savais que tu mourrais d'envie d'y assister, c'est pourquoi ça me gênait toujours d'y aller. Tu étais jaloux de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette fête.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ca ne m'a jamais si intéressé plus que ça. D'ailleurs j'y ai déjà été.  
- Oui, mais tu étais sous la cape d'invisibilité, là je t'offre le loisir d'y aller avec ton corps … enfin le mien.

James le toisa.

- Allez je t'en prie James, juste une fois, je te promets que la prochaine fois, je ferais tout pour que tu n'y ailles pas à ma place.  
- Sirius, tu m'énerves.  
- Une seule fois.

James prit le verre.

- C'est d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois que tu me demandes de faire les maraudeurs.

Il but le verre d'un trait.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque James ressortit, c'était un Sirius tout sourire qui lui serra la main.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à moi. T'es mon frère jumeau, on dirait.  
- Si je me regarde dans la glace avant que tu sortes, je te bousille.

Sirius prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Ah une dernière chose James, j'ai toujours l'habitude d'y aller avec Lily, alors je pense qu'elle va t'attendre dans quelques minutes en bas.

Et il disparut.

C'était pas possible. Il allait devoir y aller avec Lily, mais … Ce Sirius, il le tuerait un jour.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque James descendit quelques minutes plus tard, il vit en effet Lily qui l'attendait.

- Tu as finalement décidé d'y aller ?  
- Changement de programme.  
- Tu as dit quoi à Hélèna ? Tu vas la vexer.  
- Depuis quand s'intéresse de savoir ce que les autres pensent ?

Lily se tut, vexée. Ainsi, Sirius aussi ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle le savait, depuis leur dernière discussion, Sirius ne lui avait plus reparlé, juste quand elle s'était énervée, il avait pris l'initiative de la gifler pour la réveiller, mais après ça, plus rien. Aujourd'hui, comme ils étaient seuls, elle avait voulu savoir s'il l'avait pardonné finalement.

**oOoOo**

James se réveilla.

Mais qu'avait-il dit ? Il n'était pas James, là. Il était Sirius, et en temps normal, Sirius n'aurait pas parlé de cette façon à Lily.

**oOoOo**

- Je suis désolé Lily, mais comme je ne peux pas voir Hélèna, ça m'énerve un peu.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était soudainement très contente qu'il l'avait pardonné. Ca avançait …

- Dis-moi comment va Amy ? Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus venu nous revoir. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu disparais assez.  
- Amy et moi avons décidé d'aider les personnes qui ont quelques difficultés dans certaines matières, c'est pourquoi nous ne sommes pas souvent là.

James n'osa pas poser d'autres questions. C'était un peu difficile de faire le Sirius qui pose toujours des questions surtout quand il n'avait pas envie de parler avec Lily.

- Et … tes amis ? Enfin Remus et Peter, ils vont bien ?  
- Ouais, très bien.  
- Et … et James ? demanda t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts tout en marchant.

James stoppa ses pas et Lily remarqua le silence de ses pas. Elle se retourna et comprit qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû poser cette question.

- Tu es partie trop loin.

Lily le fixa. Etait-elle vraiment partie trop loin ? Elle n'avait posé qu'une simple question, non ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de question surtout quand on sait que tout est de ma faute. Mais James ne veut même pas écouter ce que j'ai à dire, et même quand on se croise, il m'ignore comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Et pourtant je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fais. Je suis réellement désolée Sirius. Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait me laisser une seconde chance, au moins être ami. Mais, en même temps … Dis-moi Sirius, toi qui connais James mieux que j'aurais dû le connaître, sais-tu s'il me pardonnera un jour ?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à côté d'eux.

- On vous attendait, dit alors Slug. Pourquoi étiez-vous durant au moins cinq minutes devant la porte sans entrer ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et c'est là qu'elle comprit pourquoi il lui avait dit qu'elle « était partie trop loin ». Il parlait de la salle évidemment !!!

**oOoOo**

Entrés dans la salle, tout les deux se séparèrent. James se dirigea vers des garçons et Lily, vers les filles.

**oOoOo**

James s'ennuyait un peu à cette soirée, il avait très envie de partir, mais Slug était vraiment un pot de colle. James se demandait comment Sirius faisait pour le supporter.

Il discuta avec quelques personnes tout en regardant sa montre. Sirius lui avait dit que l'effet de la potion ne durait qu'une heure et qu'il retrouverait son vrai corps aussitôt après.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ne lui restait un quart d'heure devant lui. Au pire, il pouvait toujours s'éclipser maintenant. Slug était tellement occupé à répondre aux questions des élèves qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas sa disparition.  
Au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, Slug l'appela et il se résigna à aller le voir.

- Où allez-vous Mr Black ? La soirée ne vous plait pas ?  
- Je suis un peu fatigué, à vrai dire.

Mais Slug qui aimait beaucoup Sirius commença à lui poser pleins de petites questions auxquelles James fut obligé de répondre. Plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait intéressant. James n'avait pas besoin d'hésiter pour répondre parce qu'il connaissait Sirius mieux qu'il se connaissait.

Finalement, c'était pas si mal de discuter avec Slug.

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage dans cette voie parce que c'est vraiment difficile.  
- J'en suis conscient mais …

James avait une désagréable impression. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main et elle avait de sérieuses formes. Sentant que l'effet de la potion s'arrêtait, il quitta la pièce en vitesse prétextant qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il se dirigea de suite vers les toilettes les plus proches. Il se jeta un coup d'œil sur le miroir et vit avec horreur la façon dont il reprenait son vrai corps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il put enfin voir son vrai reflet sur le miroir.

- Sirius, je ne le referai plus. C'est horrible.

Il se rinça le visage et lorsqu'il se retourna pour retourner dans sa salle commune, il vit en face de lui, Lily qui le regardait étonnée.

Il tombai mal. Voilà que Lily penserait qu'il avait trouver un autre moyen pour se cacher, d'abord les lettres, maintenant le polynectar.

Lily voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il leva une main droite pour la stopper.

- Avant que tu ne tires de conclusions si vite, je veux juste te dire que je n'ai pas fait ça pour me rapprocher de toi ou pouvoir te parler. La preuve, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Je n'en ai donc pas profité. D'ailleurs ça ne m'intéresse plus.

James fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, puis s'arrêta à ses côtés.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais préfète. Très bien alors quand tu me balanceras à Slug, dis-lui que je préfère avoir des heures de colle les jeudis parce que les autres jours, je suis un peu occupé.

James décida finalement de partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta après avoir entendu ce que venait de dire Lily.

- Je n'allais pas te dénoncer.

James se retourna, Lily était de dos à lui.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Enfin bon, au moins j'ai échappé aux heures de colle.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
- Je n'ai aucun de compte à te rendre. Je te l'ai dit et répété plusieurs fois, je voudrais qu'il n'y est rien entre nous. Ignorons-nous, ce sera beaucoup plus simple.

Lily se retourna et s'énerva.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Comment puis-je t'ignorer ? Comment puis-je oublier que nous avons correspondu ensemble ? Je ne peux pas oublier James, je ne peux pas oublier que tu étais amoureux de moi. Je ne peux pas oublier que tu étais un grand jaloux lorsqu'un garçon m'approchait. Je ne peux pas oublier que tu avais une certaine attirance envers cette fille à qui tu écrivais…  
- Tais-toi.  
- Je ne peux pas oublier toutes les fois où TU m'as demandé de sortir avec. C'est toi qui me courrais après, je te signale et c'est à moi que tu demandes d'oublier ?  
- Je t'ai dit de te taire, cria t-il.

Lily se tut et observa le visage énervé de James.

- Oui, tout ça c'est vrai, mais maintenant moi, j'ai tout oublié. C'est plutôt pour moi que ce devrait être difficile. Pour toi, ce devrait être facile puisque tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ni considéré comme un ami. Alors s'il te plaît ne me fais pas croire que tu n'y arrives pas.

Et c'est sur ces mots que James sortit des toilettes.

Lily laissa couler ses larmes le long de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se reprenne et qu'elle sorte des toilettes.

Elle vit la silhouette de James disparaître derrière un couloir. Elle aurait voulu crier mais elle ne pouvait pas, il était interdit de crier dans les couloirs. Mais … elle pouvait toujours le rattraper. Pourquoi exactement ? Pour qu'il lui dise d'autres paroles si sévères ?

Lily ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se mit à courir.

Lorsque James entendit des pas précipités venir à lui, il se retourna et vit une Lily essoufflée qui commençait à courir beaucoup plus lentement.

- Désolée James, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Je ne peux pas t'oublier.

James fronça les sourcils tandis que Lily s'avançait de plus en plus.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne comprends pas. Pour toi c'est peut-être simple de dire de telles choses, mais pour moi, le faire c'est difficile.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ecoute Lily, je t'ai dit ce que je pensais et je sais ce que tu penses …  
- Comment ? As-tu essayé au moins une fois de savoir ce que j'en pense ? Chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler, tu me coupes la parole pour me dire que tu préfèrerais qu'on n'est plus à se dire d'autres mots. C'est très désagréable.  
- Très bien. Alors vas-y parle. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Lily ne trouva plus le courage de parler. Les paroles de James étaient très vexantes. Personne n'aurait voulu s'expliquer avec une personne qui ne veut même plus vous entendre. Lily qui sentait ses larmes lui monter aux yeux, décida de partir.

Elle ne courrait pas, elle marchait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle prenait son temps juste pour que James ait tout le loisir de la rattraper ou juste pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire s'il disait quelque chose.

Mais tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa salle commune.

- Le mot de passe, demanda la grosse dame.

Mais Lily était incapable de parler alors elle resta devant le portrait de la grosse dame sans prononcer le mot de passe.

- Le mot de passe ? répéta la grosse dame.

Lily leva les yeux vers la grosse dame très énervée qu'une élève soit devant elle sans vouloir entrer.

- Si vous ne voulez pas rentrer, aller faire un tour ailleurs mais ne restez pas ici à me regarder.

Lily ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Le mot de passe ?  
- Felix felicis.  
Lily leva les yeux vers la personne qui avait prononcé le mot de passe et qui n'était autre que James.

Le portrait se poussa et jetant un coup d'œil à Lily, il entra. Elle le suivit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il monte dans son dortoir mais James resta au milieu de la pièce sans bouger, ni parler.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard de Lily.

- Je t'écoute Lily.  
- Je t'aime James.

James resta sans voix quelques minutes. Comment se pouvait-il être possible ? Lily ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Elle s'amusait sans doute. Elle … Elle était sérieuse ?

- J'arrive pas à me le cacher et c'est bête que tu ne le saches pas. Au moins tu pourras te venger de toutes les fois où je t'ai recalé.

Fuyant maintenant le regard de James, Lily prit la direction des escaliers et pour cela, elle devait passer à côté de James.

Au moment où elle passait près de lui, James lui prit son bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Peux-tu répéter ?

Lily leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolée James mais je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Tu es capable de répéter un million de fois ce que tu penses, que ce soit tes sentiments ou ta colère mais moi … Et puis, James, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?  
- Rien, en effet, dit-il en lui lâchant son bras.

Lily n'avait soudainement plus envie de partir, elle observa James de profil qui ne la regardait pas.

C'est alors que James se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face.

- Ecoute Lily, je suis en train de réfléchir et j'accepte que l' on devienne ami si tu le désires vraiment. Je ne suis pas rancunier, tu sais ?

Lily n'eut aucune réaction et continuait de le regarder.

Il posa ses mains sur chacun de ses bras et la secoua.

- Tu m'écoutes Lily. J'accepte de devenir ton ami. Je ne serais pas capable de te voir souffrir par ma faute, j'aime pas faire du mal aux gens, je suis pas comme ça.

James vit avec horreur les larmes de Lily couler le long de ses joues. Il l'attira doucement vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'y mit aucune objection.

Lily posa sa tête sur le torse de James tandis qu'il passa ses deux grands bras sur son dos.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Lily se réveille et se dégage de ses bras.

- Ca me fais encore plus mal James, laisse tomber cette histoire d'amitié, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Au moment où elle voulut partir, elle sentit de nouveau la main de James sur son bras.

- Je t'aime Lily.

Lily lui fit face avec des yeux rayonnants. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il réellement dit …  
James lui fit un sourire charmeur et l'attira à lui.

- Tu es heureuse ?

Lily encore sous le choc, pensa qu'elle ferait mieux de fermer les yeux au lieu de rêver en plein jour. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit avec plaisir James la dévorer des yeux.

Elle se jeta à son cou en essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

**FIN**


End file.
